


Open Your Eyes

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: World's Finest (SuperSquad 2.0) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Confident Kara, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm such trash for SuperCorp, SuperCat Friendship, SuperCorp, This is a thing? It is now., medium-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: When Kara admitted that she was jealous of James and Lucy....not because they were together, but because of what that meant. They had someone to come home to, to kiss, to hold...a shoulder to cry on, to cuddle with...to vent with. To love. Kara's only family, blood related family, is in a coma or floating off in dark space. And seeing what Lena Luthor was going through felt like an out of body experience, as if she were just replaying her own life in just 48 hours. She's never felt more alone in her life, and it's almost mind consuming. That is until Supergirl is invited by Lena Luthor herself to dinner as a 'Thank You' for saving her life, and unknowingly saving Kara's in the process.





	1. Harnessing Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up of Season 1's emotional scene, from episode 6. 
> 
> Part of this Prompt was curtsy of dance_of_pales; How about after the helicopter rescue, Lena issues a press statement. She wants to thank Supergirl personally and asks her to meet with her at the top of the L-corp building. If I wrote this, Lena would have a table set for two waiting and dinner with Lena helps Kara make up her mind about James. Or, same scenario, but instead of a press statement, she uses a hypersonic signal that only Supergirl can hear. What do you think?
> 
> I basically took this prompt, with permission OFC, and combined it with my own and it's about to become multi-chapter.
> 
> I do not own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara checked her phone to make sure the alarm was set and that she didn’t have any missed texts or calls from the DEO with another emergency or one from Cat Grant. It had pleased Kara that her boss, her tough as nails boss, had such high hopes for her from the very beginning. Despite hardly ever getting the girl's name right or the rough patches they went through, especially with that entire Adam situation and Siobhan....her relationship with Cat grew into something special.

A bond that took three years to build, it was true and genuine in it's nature. There were no adoption papers binding them together. There were no ulterior motives of winning her affections or her cousin sending in a friend (babysitter) to keep an eye on her. She could see the pure happiness and pride in Cat's hazel eyes when she finally, _finally,_ made her decision on her promotion. It made Kara's heart ache that, that she would never get to experience that level emotion further than just scratching the surface. No one could actually love her in the way she wanted...they way she _needed_ , and at this point— Kara wasn't even sure if she could even love someone in the way they needed either.

Still in her supersuit, Kara set her phone aside on the floor and hefted the SUV she 'borrowed' from a car lot onto a hook. This was the same warehouse she brought James to a couple of months ago so they could work out their anger alone, but this time...it was just Kara. Supergirl rolled her shoulders before throwing the first punch. Kara allowed her mind to go blank, she didn’t need to think about why she was here beating down metal—she just knew that she was angry...and sad. The sadness was slowly trickling over her anger and Supergirl angrily wiped away her tears as she hovered in the air for a brief second and kicked the sun roof in.

Today had been a particularly rough day but at least Lena Luthor was relatively unharmed, physically. But Kara knew exactly what the woman was going through. She knew firsthand how awful it felt to have family try to kill you when you don't conform to their psychotic world domination schemes—probably even more so since it was Kara's _blood_ family she had to put down. And now her uncle was dead, her Aunt was in a coma and the rest of the Kryptonians were off floating in deep space. (she threw a right jab, then a left, and another right before pivoting around and threw back an elbow—knocking out the engine but she was too far gone to think about stopping. James wasn't there to stop and stare at her in mild fear this time).

That was another thing Kara _fucking hated...._ it was okay for humans to get angry, to glare and to scream at each other. But no, not Kara. She wasn't allowed to be angry, or even annoyed. She wouldn't want to become some kind of national threat over feeling a very universal emotion, now would she?!

Kara yanked the...scrap of metal from the hook, effectively breaking the hook in half, and slammed the vehicle down onto the ground with a growl of anger and anguish, ignoring the spark from the undercarriage when the tires popped loudly under the extreme pressure.

Alex and Hank always stressed that Kara keep a tight reign on her emotions now that she was a public figure—after the Red Kryptonite incident, Kara couldn't afford to get angry...or even look remotely annoyed. Like she didn’t know that. Like she didn’t have to work for the cities trust back again on her own, as if she didn’t know the fucking risks. _Kara Zor-El was not an idiot._ She knew what she was doing even if she did not yet know who she was.

She brought both of her fists down onto the hood of the car, over and over, and over, and over, and over, and over covering the sounds of the phone alarm going off signaling that she needed to snap out of it...until she just collapsed onto her knees, curling into a fetal position over the wreckage and bringing her cape over her body, sobs threatening to shake her apart. The rage threatening to consume more than the Red Kryptonite ever hoped to accomplish.

She would give anything to be seen as a person, someone capable of being responsible and not just a golden trophy to be told to sit, to stay and to attack. She was more than that. But with everyone coming down so hard on her as anything but... Kara knew she was drowning in their image of her. So much she couldn't see herself for what she was. Cat Grant saw Kara Zor-El, but it wasn't enough. She needed someone to see _her,_ to be _with_ her. Not Supergirl, not Kara Danvers...but Kara Zor-El.

Distinct ringing reached her ears not too far away, Kara recognized that her phone alarm was no longer going off but now someone was calling her. With a shuddering breath, and pushing aside her cape so she could stand without tripping and causing a mini earth-quake, Kara spied her phone from where she stood and saw that it was Alex calling. Kara stood there and listened as the phone rang over and over again. Until it stopped and Alex sent a text message.

_[Alex: No emergency, but Hank wants you in the sunbed for a few hours. You had a busy day and took off without debriefing with us.]_

_[Alex: Are you okay?]_

Kara used her cape and sleeves to clean up her face a little more and laughed, but it was raspy and sad, no she was not okay and Alex was the last person she wanted to talk to. Cat, even now, was right and Kara suspected the Media Mogul would always be right in some ways. _There was always anger behind the anger._ No, Alex was the last person she wanted to confide in.

_[Alex: Kara?]_

Supergirl squared her shoulders and began walking, and just as Alex was calling yet again—Kara's phone was in the process of being crushed to Samsung death under her boot, cape billowing behind her.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 


	2. Times Like These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl, and holy smokes Batman! That first chapter reception, like Dammmn Daniel! Lol, sorry. 
> 
> I believe I promised some Lena Luthor in this chapter, enjoy...All mistakes are my own btw.
> 
> \o/

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara's eyes slowly slid open as she rolled over, only to realize too late that she wasn't in her bed—but on her sofa. But the damage had already been done, her flailing arm caught the edge of the table and well...that was another trip to Ikea.

“Oh, I see you're finally awake.”

Kara groaned into the floorboards, which (thankfully) didn’t give way to her weight...much. Kara pushed herself up onto her knees, rubbing at her eyes and realized that she was still in her supersuit and there were take out cartons all over her coffee table—well, on the floor now, but at least they were empty. Alex, in her usual civilian yet functional clothing, was sitting in the chair in front of her next to the TV, with her arms resting a little too casually on the arms of the chair but her eyes and tight lines around her mouth indicated that she was not happy, at all.

Kara reached back to fish her phone out of her... _oh. Right._ “What time is it?”

“You're late for work.”

“W-what?! And you didn’t wake me up? _Alex!”_ like a fire lit under her behind, Kara moved around her loft so quickly that she was giving Alex a headache.

“Don't worry, Kara, I called Cat for you. Said you were hungover from celebrating your new promotion, I don't think she believed me but I bought you an extra hour.”

Kara stopped, her shirt half buttoned over her suit, eyes wide and her hair all over the place. She was so cute in that moment, with the sun shining behind her that Alex allowed herself a small smile—but she was supposed to be annoyed dammit. “Thank you, Alex...I must have been more tired than I thought.” the blonde's movements slowed down considerably but she was still moving pretty fast, even for human standards.

“Which is why Hank and I wanted you to come in and get a little sunbed time...what happened by the way? I sent you texts and called all night?”

“I um...I must have broken my phone when I was saving L-Corp.” Kara tucked her shirt in neatly, and put on her glasses, “It was pretty crazy yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, it was but you did good, Kara. You and Clark.” Alex agreed softly, eying the young woman carefully—it wasn't unheard of for Kara to break her phone but something was just...something seemed wrong with her little sister. “Kara, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should take the day off, come to the DEO and rest.”

Kara picked up her bag, deciding to stop by Noonan's for food and coffee. “Alex, I can't. I have a job to do and besides, I feel fine okay? I got plenty of sleep last night!”

“Kara—” Alex stood then paused, “Just...call me if you need anything, okay? Promise me?”

“I don't have a phone, remember?”

Alex rolled her eyes, “When you get it replaced, goof. You know what I meant.”

“I promise. Um, you wanna get breakfast and coffee with me? My treat for worrying you.”

Throwing her arm over Kara's shoulders, Alex suggested pancakes instead and guided them out the door.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena Luthor stood next to the contractor who's she already forgotten the name of with a hot cup of tea in one hand and a cell phone in the other as she inspected the handiwork of Supergirl's latest save. _First she saves my life, then my entire company..._ Lena sipped her tea thoughtfully.

“So, what you're telling me is that this has to stay here?”

“Y-yes ma’am, that's right.”The balding man nodded, albeit nervously. He couldn't tell whether the dark haired woman was upset or what, but he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible especially if she was anything like her brother. As if she could sense his thoughts and discomfort, Lena tucked away her cell phone and removed her sun glasses, green eyes staring into his brown ones.

“And if you even attempt to move it, the entire building will collapse?”

“Er, yes...Supergirl wielded the metal together and to the buildings structure. Attempting to remove it will...destroy everything. I under stand this was a parking garage, Ms. Luthor...I can maybe come up with some blue prints and—”

Lena waved him off, though she wasn't really too upset. She was just grateful her legacy was still standing. “Don't bother. Do what you can with this, I want a wall around this like Fort Knox then seal off this entire level, including the upper level. I can have a parking garage built.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. And I believe you’ll be pleased to know that my men replaced all the faulty windows early this morning, with the budget you allowed, we were able to get ahold of bullet proof windows in case...” he trailed off suddenly, aware that he may have over stepped. The contractor tried not to flinch when Lena looked at him coolly.

“In case of what? In case my psychotic brother decides to make use of his resources once more and send another assassin to take me out of the picture?” Lena didn’t wait for him to stutter out an answer, as she had already began to walk away towards the exit of the garage. Her high heels clicking loudly on the concrete floor confidently, but she felt anything but inside. She was paranoid, pissed and hurt. It wasn't something she would be getting over anytime soon, as of right now... L-Corp was all she had. Just as she stepped outside, a noise overhead caused her to look up just as Supergirl zoomed past, carrying two unconscious men that were dressed in black. Lena looked away, an idea forming in her mind. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful, after all.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Today was proving to be one of those days that Kara was spending a majority of her day as Supergirl rather than doing her actual job at CatCo, not that she minded—Cat was on a grind today, and after the lecture she received about holding her alcohol and being a responsible adult, Kara made sure to stay out of her mentor's sight since. Winn and James, however? Not so lucky. (especially Winn). Supergirl had stopped yet another bank robbery, and left just as the police arrived to arrest the men. Kara was taking a detour around the city just in case as she made her way back to CatCo to at least finish the last couple of hours of her day inside her office.

Just as she had CatCo in her sight when a low but powerful, though not painful, beeping reached her keen ears causing her to stop. Kara immediately recognized that as the Signal Watch alarm, and that meant Jimmy was in trouble—or there was trouble, and he was nearby to witness it. Supergirl headed towards the sound.

Concentrating on making sharp turns around National City skyscrapers without clipping corners or shattering windows (again), Kara didn’t register the fact that the signal was coming directly from Lena Luthor's in the L-Corp building, nor the fact that she didn’t break any windows upon entry, because they were already open—but she did happen to smell Chinese food as she used her x-ray to find the immediate threat before her eyes finally settled on the only person in the office—Lena Luthor. Blushing furiously, Kara blinked away her x-ray vision and tried to erase what she just saw.

“Well, I guess the rumors were true then, you _are_ faster than your cousin.” _cuter too._

“Uh..I—you? Ms. Luthor, what? How did you...?” Kara gestured towards the device in the woman's hand as she slid off her desk, and switched it off.

“My brother and his toys.” Lena tossed the small device on her desk, “I apologize for the false pretense, I'm aware that Superman has something similar to this for his special little fan-club in case they need him. I suspect you do as well?”

It unsettled Kara how much this woman seemed to know about her cousin and herself, but Kara also had to remember who her brother was. Lex Luthor was literally obsessed with Kal-El—knew who and what his weaknesses are, how fast he was...how strong he was. It only made sense the man kept notes, and that Lena had access to those very notes. She did take over the man's company.

“Was there something I can help you with, Ms. Luthor?”

“You saved my life more than once, and my building Supergirl...I think it's fair that you call me Lena.” Lena paused, studying Kara closely and the superhero fought the urge to shift her weight, she didn’t want to appear nervous under those cool green eyes. While she may not have any history with the Luthor family—her cousin certainly did (well one in particular) and she was going to heed his warning about using caution around Lex's little sister. “I don't suppose I can get a name out of you?”

“Supergirl is fine, Ms....Lena.”

“Yes.” Lena sighed, “Yes, I suppose it is. As for what I wanted, well...I'm sure you can smell the food in the other room. Again, I apologize for using your hotline for something that doesn’t constitute as an emergency, however I'm sure calling you out in public wouldn't have been the best way to get your attention.”

Kara was confused, “Call me out? For what?” she didn’t sense any Kryptonite in the room, but that didn’t stop Supergirl from inching towards the open window when Lena inched her way closer.

“Dinner. I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me and L-Corp...I know that food isn’t the best thing for a gift, but I'd like for it to be a start with us.”

“Us.” Supergirl repeated carefully, still unsure and unaware that she moved towards Lena like a magnet, “Why not invite Superman when he was here?”

Lena stared into Kara's intense blue eyes, eyes twinkling. “Because I have a feeling that you're the one who understands what I'm going through the most. Am I wrong?”

_Lena Luthor wants me to have dinner. In her office. Alone._ Kara suddenly felt that she made the wrong decision by blowing off not picking up her new cell phone but she'd been so busy, and now—she was in the heart of (possibly) the lions den, and no one knew where she was. _No one._ Kara swallowed, gaze shifting away from Lena's impossibly intense one, she trusted her gut—she trusted Lena, but Clark's warning was ringing around in her head. But did his words ring true for Lena Luthor herself? _I guess this is the part when I test my gut on right or wrong._

Kara shook her head, reaching up to adjust her glasses only to remember that she wasn't Kara Danvers—and settled for awkwardly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.“No, Lena. You’re not wrong.”

“Good.” Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and soothed out her blazer, “Follow me then, Supergirl, before the food gets cold. I don't suppose you drink?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_Cat would be so jealous._ Lena had a private suite in her office, and Kara knew it was lined with lead because neither she or her cousin detected it when they were first in her office nor could she see out of it.

Lena's laugh pulled Kara out of her head, “Do you always frown so much?”

“W-what?”

“You've been frowning for the past 10 minutes. I didn’t realize I was that boring, Supergirl.”

Kara's eyes widened, and she almost knocked over a carton of rice in her haste to adjust her position to look more attentive but she ended up knocking over and breaking Lena's wine glass, spilling red wine all over the woman's rug (which Kara was fairly certain cost more than Cat's ten thousand dollar vase)

“Oh no! Lena, I am so so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to, I can't pay for that but I can t-try to clean that up or—”

Lena set aside her own food, and placed her hand on the heroines shoulder to calm her. “It's quite alright, Blue Eyes. Please, sit down and breath.”

(ignoring the nickname Lena has been calling her for the past 20 minutes because she didn’t want to call her Supergirl the entire time) Kara swallowed nervously but did as she was asked, dumping the glass she collected from the floor into the empty take out bag. Lena had yet to remove her hand from the hero's shoulder and could feel how tense the younger woman was, making her frown. “If you're uncomfortable, Supergirl...you're free to leave. You're not a prisoner here.”

Kara looked up at Lena, noting her frown and tense posture as she finally removed her hand and intertwined her fingers in her lap, almost regally. _Guarded and alone._ It's how Kara felt all the time. “I...I'm not uncomfortable, Lena. I'm just n-not used to this.”

“Dinner?”

“Gifts.”

Lena laughed again, but this time it wasn't self-assured or amused—just tired and humorless. “Well, are you surprised, Blue Eyes? What do you give a person who has everything?”

“I..I don't. Have everything I mean.” Kara leaned back on the sofa, aware that she was sitting a lot more closer to the CEO of L-Corp than she was before and they were now sitting shoulder to shoulder, almost slouching but relaxed in a sense. “Sure, I can fly and all...but it gets lonely at the top.” _I guess that's why Cat is the way she is. Maybe that's why she gives me, well...Supergirl (but really...is there a difference to Cat nowadays?) advice. People at the top have to stick together, right?_

Lena hummed noncommittally, and the two sat there side by side in complete but comfortable silence. This isn’t what Lena had in mind when she basically summoned Supergirl to her office, even though she did genuinely want to thank the young woman for saving her life multiple times over—she was truly curious about her. And she knew she wasn't the only one—but she may have been the only one who's ever gotten to see the heroine behind closed doors and out of the limelight. She almost seemed human. _Almost._

No, this is not what Lena had in mind...but it was so much better than what she planned and she was content to just sit and stare at the fireplace. A few moments later, crinkling made her look over and she almost snorted. Kara looked back at her wide eyed, fortune cookie half way shoved into her mouth—she looked sheepish and so damned cute and Lena felt the sudden urge to take the cookie away and kiss those pretty pink lips.

But instead she reached over and pulled the slip of paper from the cookie, “Our brightest blazes of gladness are commonly kindled by unexpected sparks.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara soothed down her shirt and made sure all of her buttons were properly buttoned and that her hair wasn't windblown before walking into Cat's office. (she had left Lena's office reluctantly, after profusely apologizing for the rug again, but she was well aware that she needed to go and see Cat before the woman thought she quit. _As if.)_ Lena didn’t mention them meeting again, but the small smile on her full red lips as Kara flew away told the Kryptonian that this wouldn't be the first time Lena used the Super Signal. (next time she'll express the need for emergencies, and emergencies only). Kara smiled shyly, to herself really... _next time._

The entire floor was practically empty by the time she returned to her office with a slight spring to her step. Cat was standing at her bar pouring M&M's and Kara smiled to herself, glad the older woman was keeping to that ritual despite Kara not being her assistant anymore.

Kara cleared her throat softly, “Ah, Ms. Grant? I'm leaving for the night, was there anything you needed before I leave?”

Cat whipped around so fast, Kara was worried the woman might have given herself whiplash. Cat pointed to the sofa, glare firmly honed in on her wayward little reporter. “Sit.”

Kara sat. When Catherine Grant used _that_ tone with you, and it doesn’t matter if you're the president of the United States or an alien, you sit. “Ms. Grant? Is there something? Something wrong?”

“Kiera...” Cat drawled lazily, swishing the candy around in her glass as if it were her favorite wine or whiskey as she moved behind her desk and eased herself down into her chair like a Queen. Hazel eyes holding her former assistant in place easily, “I'm not even going to ask why you weren’t in your office all day because I'm sure both know why.”

Blushing and shrugging awkwardly, mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of a perfectly good excuse but she couldn't think of one—not off the top of her head that is, “Pft, what? Ms. Grant, c'mon. You know I—”

“And since you like to disappear whenever you please.” Cat continued over Kara's fumbling easily (years of practice), “I have an assignment for you, so that while you're out doing whatever it is that millennials _like you_ do...” Cat paused for effect, enjoying watching Kara squirm under her gaze—satisfied that the girl caught on to her implication, “You can do the job you get paid to do. Are we clear?”

If she wasn't clear before, she most certainly was now. Kara had a thick skull, but she wasn't so thick that she still believed that she and Hank had fooled Cat anymore. Not after Hank exposing himself and the Bizzaro incident. Kara still wanted to try. To try to deny that she wasn't Supergirl, the she was normal. But the truth was...she wasn't normal. She never was and she will never be.

Shoulders falling, sigh falling heavy Kara nodded. “No...I mean Yes, o-of course, Ms. Grant, we're clear. Crystal clear, clear.......clear.” Kara cleared her throat when Cat rolled her eyes, “Um...what's the assignment?”

“Lena Luthor. I want an exclusive interview, something deeper than what the Daily Planet scraped the bottom of the barrel for. I want to scoop them. That and I think National City deserves to know if the third most powerful woman in their city is as psychotic as her brother. And I want it in 48 hours or else.”

“Or else what?” Kara asked, truly curious but realized she put her foot in her mouth judging by the fiery look from her boss that had her on her feet and walking backwards towards the door, “I meant to say, right away. Goodnight, Ms. Grant!”

Cat watched her former assistant walk away and rolled her eyes again, “Damn children.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I captured Kara correctly in this chapter, but following up with the first chapter. I feel like this is right, but I don't know? What do y'all think? 
> 
> I know following the first chap. that Kara seems...not angry and stuff, but we all know she's great at bottling stuff up so I'm staying true to that too, kinda. Is it obvious that I'm a little nervous? Been so long since I wrote anything tbh.
> 
> Mixing somber Kara with Sunny Kara is hard-ish, but I have a solution for that, and it involves a tail and fur. LOL.
> 
> C_S


	3. Paint It Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl.
> 
> \o/

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena yawned loudly in the privacy of her office, closing the journal soundly. She had been up all night scouring through her brothers notes—ones that were too sensitive to be trusted in the digital world, and in a way Lena was relieved her brother had been paranoid enough to think ahead because if any of this ever gotten out to the public eye without some form of damage control, her new vision of L-Corp would have failed before it even began. From his notes alone, it was clear that Lex had lost his mind. His obsession with Superman; trying to figure out who he was, how to kill him...and his musings sometimes contained notes on Daily Planet reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane, since they both seemed to be rather close to the Man of Steel.

Lex began using his company and the Luthor name as a front to scheme and to murder for his own purpose and pleasure. It was sickening, and the more she discovered the less Lena began to realize that she didn’t know Alexander Luthor at all. None of them did.

In Lena's own notebook, she had the coordinates to thirty-seven labs to be shut down and destroyed completely, so far. Eventually. When she would be able to find someone trusted that could do it quickly and quietly. Perhaps that government agency that Supergirl worked with.

However, there was one particular lab that only held one experiment. No, _one victim._ It's where Lex had most of his stolen Kryptonite was stored and the building was sheeted with lead...but she knew she couldn't personally handle what it was that Lex kept prisoner there. The adopted Luthor looked down at the Super Signal in her hand and flipped it around contemplatively.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_**Couple of hours later, at Noonan's...** _

“Was there anything else I could get for you this morning, Kara?” the barista asked with a bright smile as he pushed his red hair from his eyes, “We have some fresh sticky buns in the oven...on the house?” he prodded gently.

Kara took a quick glance at his name tag, he was new to Noonan's but he was always taking her orders and being super nice—and always giving her something 'on the house', he was sweet but she didn’t want him to get fired for giving her free food everyday (even though Kara loved food, _especially free food,_ but still...), “Oh! Oh no, Jason, I can't ask you to do that...I don't want you to get fired. I'm happy to pay for it.” Kara glanced over suggestively towards the manager of the store who was trying her best not to glare at her new employee, but the smirk on the womans face told a different story.

“Right. Ha. Sorry, I'll just get your latte's ready.” The barista, Jason, flushed slightly and rang up Kara's order and handed her credit card back.

Kara stepped off to the side and checked her watch, she still had thirty minutes to get to the office before Cat. Hopefully. Depending if the DEO or just some random civilian didn’t have a crisis for Supergirl. Kara has been late all week, and she wasn't sure if Ms. Grant would tolerate it anymore—not without making a show of it in front of the entire office that is.

“He likes you.”

Kara whipped around, coming face to face with the one and only Lena Luthor. The brunette looked exhausted and weary but impeccable as always. Kara had so much she wanted to say to the woman, so many questions, so many possible greetings but Lena was so close to her, in her personal space. The butterflies in Kara's stomach kicked up a tenfold than they had the night she and...no Lena and _Supergirl_ had Chinese take-out. But she wasn't Supergirl right now, she was Kara Danvers and all she could squeak out was; “huh?” _Oh Rao, if Cat heard that..._ Supergirl or not, she knew she'd be in so much shit for that.

But Lena only smiled, watching Kara closely. “That barista. He likes you, Ms. Danvers...but of course with eyes like yours, who can resist?”

“Oh.” Suddenly remembering that Lena Luthor's nickname for Supergirl was 'Blue Eyes', Kara quickly lowered her gaze but she couldn't stop the blush from warming her cheeks, “Um, I, no he was just being nice, Ms. Luthor. He doesn’t like me, like me.” Kara chuckled somewhat, almost nervously. “What are you doing here? Not...that you can't be here, it's a public place and all...that was a really rude question, wasn't it?”

This time Lena did laugh, God, no wonder that poor boy was giving Kara googly eyes and risking his job to get her attention. _She is absolutely adorable!,_ Lena thought as she watched Kara fidget with her worn messenger strap, _delightfully enchanting indeed._

“Well, seeing as I am new to town Ms. Danvers, and Google is my only friend right now...this is the only place close enough with good reviews  for coffee and muffins.”

“Noonan's has the best muffins in the city, though I might be a little biased since I come here every morning. Almost...every morning.” Kara corrected quickly when she noticed Lena's eyebrow raising slightly, “Ms. Grant likes their latte's and eventually...I fell in love with this place too. It's pretty awesome, you’ll love it. I promise.”

“I'm shocked that Mr. Kent isn’t here with you. You two seemed rather close.” Lena commented casually, but her tone was anything but and Kara wasn't so oblivious to it.

“Oh, me and Clark? Pft, no way, ew. He's my cousin and besides he went back to...to... _oh.._ ” _shit._ Kara stopped suddenly, now realizing what she had just allowed to slip from her mouth and thankfully. _Thankfully!_ Jason chose that moment to bring over Kara's order out but Kara found herself unable to return his smile or really hear what he said next. Kara was too busy panicking inside her own mind! Lex and Kal-El were enemies since the very start of the Superman Era, with Lex nearly killing him several times and often times outsmarting him. With Lena taking over L-Corp, she was essentially taking over _everything_ that had ever belonged to Lex Luthor—and Kara wasn't so naïve to think that the brunette hasn’t combed through her brothers findings and projects. _Shit, shit, shit..._

Lena took a sip of her own coffee, _interesting._ She could see the distress in the blonde, who was trying and failing to come up with some sort of excuse to escape her presence or to cover what was obviously a secret of her and Clark Kent being related. And Lena couldn't help but think back to her brothers notes, and wonder how this innocent young beauty fit into the puzzle of Lex's craze with Superman. “It's too bad you're not a reporter, Ms. Danvers.”

“Uh, eh-why is that?”

“Metropolis has it's own scarlet portrait of myself and the Luthor name, my brother made sure of that...Clark Kent's article can never undo the damage done there. But here, in National City...is a new beginning, and there's no one here to write about it. Willingly, that is. Hopefully this isn’t the last time we see each other.”

“Well, no!” Kara blurted out, halting Lena's departure—ignoring the side eyes cast their way, “Actually...I _am_ a reporter! Ha, just promoted really, but Cat, I mean Ms. Grant wants National City to know Lena Luthor, you...and I've been tasked to, well to interview you.”

“Well, that's convenient but if you’d like Ms. Danvers...my office is free if you have the time at this very moment?”

Kara opened her mouth but something else caught her attention, something far beyond the walls of Noonan's and Lena, and as much as she wanted to...Kara couldn't ignore the DEO. “I...have this thing. At the office? Yes, at the office...can I set up an appointment though? Please?”

Lena smiled softly, reaching over to pat Kara's arm and taking notice of how firm the girls biceps were beneath the soft cotton of her cardigan. Lena managed to resist the urge to squeeze but just barely, “Drop by anytime, you're always welcomed.”

Kara looked at Lena strangely because that wasn't vague at all, but she didn’t have time to ponder it. Taking her items, Kara rushed out of the coffee shop and was gone. Lena ordered another coffee and a bag of muffins before she too exited the shop, to go back to her own office. As she was leaving though, a man bumped into her as he was coming into the shop and knocked the bag and coffee out of her hands. Nearly knocking her over in the process. The action was so sudden and so hard, Lena was barely registering anything until the man touched her arm.

“Miss? Are you alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention but, but I can get you another—”

“No.” Lena growled as she stepped out of his grasp, hands clenched at her sides to hide her trembling. She forced herself to breath, “No, that's alright. I said that's alright!” she snapped half out of annoyance and irrational fear when he began to protest and apologize again. The CEO of L-Corp walked away, snubbing the stares (whether they were real or in her head) until she was safely in her SUV. Only then allowing her hands to tremble freely along with the flowing tears.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Supergirl walked into the DEO dragging a Fort Rozz alien in behind her, though she tried, Kara just couldn't keep her usual smile on her face. There was just so much on her mind, and being in the DEO, the same place where they kept her comatose Aunt six feet under was just icing on the cake. Kara dropped the unconscious beast-android like thing as soon as she reached the main comms room.

“Supergirl!” Hank called as he and Alex walked over, huffing “Good of you to finally bring him in.”

Alex shot Hank a look but either he was oblivious to it or it went ignored, “What Hank means to say is what took you so long to take down that alien? He wasn't even close to being a challenge for you?”

Kara huffed in frustration, though she tried to suppress it, it didn’t go unnoticed and the least she could do was not cross her arms like a spoiled little kid. The DEO, Hank and Alex in particular, treated her as such and there was no need to give them more reason to do so. Supergirl knew they meant well, they always meant well and she was forever grateful for that. Especially for Alex. Her sister has sacrificed _so much_ for Kara to this point but Kara was finding it more and more difficult to distinguish her anger and hurt of Alex stabbing her Aunt. Her last root of Krypton with a Kryptonite sword.

And her gratefulness for Alex's never-ending support, love and understanding. Kara was losing sight of it. She didn’t want to hate Hank or Alex, or the DEO in general but every-time she set foot onto the base. It was becoming too much. It wasn't the fact that Alex saved Hank from her homicidal Aunt...it was the fact that they both lied. They both lied to her face about what really happened, and why. Hank and Alex were handling her like some sort of puppy, to be molded and protected...but there was a trust broken. And Kara was afraid it would always be lingering in the rearmost of her mind. Kryptonite was dangerous and the fact that the DEO created such extraordinary weapons with it, and that her sister knew how to wield them all perfectly. Kara was beginning to understand why Kal didn’t work with the government.

Kara wasn't aware that trust had limits. Perhaps she _was_ a bit naïve, but she was slowly growing out of it.

“Yeah well, if that was the case don't call me next time. Handle it yourselves.” Supergirl snapped, at the co-directors, shocking them, herself and the other agents that were walking past them. That hadn’t been what Kara wanted to say, but it was said and there was no taking it back now.

“Kara?” Alex was concerned,glancing at her boss but he met her look with a glare that clearly said _take care of it_ and walked away. Alex stepped closer to her sister, reaching down to take Kara's hand. Normally the girl would respond with a hand squeeze or link their fingers but this time there was nothing. Supergirl just stared at their joined hands curiously, raw thoughts going through her mind. “Kara? Sweetheart, what's going with you? Are you feeling alright?”

Kara sighed heavily, finally squeezing Alex's hand back gently, “I'm fine, Alex...I just have a lot of my mind right now. Work and stuff, you know. Promotion.”

“Are you sure that's all? You were pretty aggressive a few minutes ago.” Alex's eyes narrowed, she knew that there had to be something else bothering her little sister. A few days ago, she was ecstatic about her open-ended promotion and now she was just being grouchy and blaming it on her day job? Alex knew Kara Danvers better than that. Knowing that it was likely impossible since she ran a lot of tests on Kara after the incident, she wanted to check to make sure that there wasn't any Red K still lingering around in Kara's system—for her own mental sake. “It's been a while since you had a physical, Kara, maybe you can come in later and get that updated and spend some time in the sun room? Maybe afterwords we can have pizza and ice-cream?”

Alex would be the first to admit that she missed pizza and ice-cream with her sister. She was well aware that Kara was being distant with everyone, especially her and Hank, after the Astra disaster. And she knew that Kara was bottling it in but the blonde wasn't giving Alex a chance to talk to her about everything and it was effecting their personal and working relationship.

Kara swallowed audibly, looking down at the floor between their feet but she wasn't really looking at the concrete, but instead Astra's still body with a tube shoved down her throat...Kara could see the small piece of Kryptonite sitting beside to help keep the IV needles in her skin and prevent her throat from crushing the tube. The young hero found it ironic.

“Kara? You still with me?”

Kara nodded stiffly, and gave Alex a quick hug but the older Danvers sister felt off about the entire motion—it wasn't a Sunny D hug, it was forced. “I'm sorry Alex, but I can't tonight. Cat gave me an assignment.” Kara didn’t want to go into details about her interviewing Lena, and finding out how much the woman knew about her... _side hobbies._ It was something she wanted to do for herself. To see if she could. To prove everyone wrong. She wasn't a child. Kara Zor-El was not a child, she could handle herself.

“Oh, oh okay well. If you need anything, you know how to reach me okay?”

“Thank you, Alex. I'll, um, I'll text you later okay? About the pizza and ice cream, okay?” Kara tried carefully, she wasn't sure if she really wanted that so soon but Alex was her sister and she loved her, but things were so muddled right now but she had to try, right? She might not have her Kryptonian family anymore but her human family was all Kara had left...with a heavy sigh, Kara didn’t wait for Alex's response and used her super-speed to leave the DEO and go back to CatCo to get ready for her visit to L-Corp.

Alex combed both of her hands through her hair, and headed to her office so she could lament in peace, unaware that Hank was lingering around a corner, his own eyes sorrowful.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all Lena/Kara centered, kinda like this one was...ish. Lol, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've never written a fic with so many conflicting emotions but having recently worked through my own and still am....I feel comfortable doing it. So I hope you're all enjoying this still, I just like rooting beyond the surface of stuff like this sometimes.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_S \O/


	4. Scared of Lonely

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Checking her carrier bag once more to make sure she had her recorder and , Kara walked into the lobby of L-Corp with a confidence she wasn't sure was real or not. Lena Luthor was an intimidating woman, given what she could possibly know or not aside, the woman was probably capable of becoming more powerful than Cat Grant herself. That thought alone was terrifying and alluring at the same time.

The receptionist smiled at Kara as she handed her a laminated badge with a level one security clearance instead of a normal, temporary pass. Taking note of the young woman's confusion, the receptionist explained, “Ms. Luthor has anticipated that you'll be visiting L-Corp several times in the new future, and to save time she wanted to make sure that you had an access pass to her office.”

Kara stood there, jaw firmly shut but she was momentarily speechless. Why was Lena Luthor giving her of all people special treatment? Kara had the sinking feeling that Lena knew her secret, but she still had hope that, that wasn't the case at all.

“Ms. Danvers? Are you alright?”

“Uh...well, that was really nice of Ms. Luthor, but I thought I would have to make appointments.” more of a question than a statement, really.

The lobby receptionist continued to smile patiently at Kara, “I'm afraid you're going to have to take that matter up with Ms. Luthor, herself. I believe she has been expecting you for quite some time now, Ms. Danvers. The elevators are right down that corridor and to your right. Good luck.”

Kara nodded her thanks and walked towards the elevators, as the elevator doors closed Kara was going over questions in her mind. Kara rubbed her sweaty palms on her slacks and took a deep breath. _Don't be nervous. Breathe. Don't be nervous. Breathe._ _ **Ding.**_ _Oh Rao, I can't breathe._

Lena's floor was nothing like she was expecting (Kara figured she was spending way too much time at CatCo). There was a desk for Lena's assistant almost directly in front of the elevator, the floor was dimly lit with wood floors and and walls with lined with stainless steel. It was quite ominous looking and beautiful with a touch of solitude. Completely different from the time when she and Clark visited Lena or when she came as Supergirl. It took Kara a full minute to realize through her nerves that Lena didn’t redecorate, she moved her office higher up.

The redhead behind the desk smiled at Kara politely, and the blonde wondered if everyone in L-Corp was this happy (and that's coming from Kara “Sunny D” Danvers) or if Lena told them to treat Kara like a special guest. Well...she _was_ a guest, and technically special since CatCo is the first is major media outlet to cover National City's L-Corp exclusive.

“Ms. Luthor is expecting you, Ms. Danvers. Just go straight down the hallway, and knock on the door. Would you like anything to drink?” (Kara was seriously starting to get wigged out by everyone knowing her name without introducing herself, but it made her feel awesome and relevant...respected).

Kara shook her head minutely, “Ah, no. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The hallway leading down to Lena's office felt like it went on forever, but Kara knew she was just nervous. Hell, she wasn't this nervous when she first met the great Cat Grant. Now just standing in front of the two tall wooden doors, Kara checked herself one last time and knocked on the door.

“ _Come in.”_ Kara reached for the door knob but quickly froze...any normal human wouldn't have heard Lena whisper that through thick oak doors. The hero waited a few seconds. Lena chuckled quietly and called for Kara to enter her office, louder this time.

L-Corp's CEO was sitting on the edge of her desk, hands resting on either side of her hips. Kara closed the door behind her and approached Lena slowly, “Ms. Luthor, thank you for granting CatCo this interview.”

“I didn’t agree to this interview for the sake of CatCo's ratings. And please, call me Lena. I mean, you're going to be asking rather personal questions...no need to be so formal, Ms. Danvers.”

“Well, I guess you can call me Kara.” Kara smiled, and Lena returned it wholeheartedly though her eyes were still as sharp as they were at the cafe earlier. Observing Kara closely enough to be very noticeable. “I um...ahem. Do you mind if I record our conversation, Lena?”

The CEO pushed off her desk, “Go ahead, you wouldn't be much of a reporter if you didn’t now would you?” Lena didn’t wait for an answer, she walked across her office and pulled a familiar book from the bookshelf and Kara managed to feign confusion, then shock when the bookcase disappeared to reveal Lena's private office suite. “Owning a billion dollar conglomerate company, Kara, gives me the leeway to pretty much do and create whatever I want.”

Kara pressed record on her device as she followed Lena into her private suite, the bookshelf reappearing again, trapping them inside the room for ultimate privacy. “I think that's sort of why I'm here Ms....Lena. Back in Metropolis, your brother had the same idea and took advantage of the fact. Eventually turning into a...well, into a super villain.”

Lena came away from the bar and handed Kara a bottle of water, and sipped her own whiskey slowly as she sat directly next to Kara on the sofa. Her body half turned on the sofa, legs crossed at the knee with one arm propped up on the spine. “A fact that will haunt my family name and company for decades.”

“Why choose National City?” Kara asked curiously, wondering if Clark's paranoia was just that. Paranoia and distrust of the Luthor's in general. Not that Kara really blamed him, “Why not try to make things right in Metropolis first?”

Lena looked down at her drink, thinking over her answer carefully. “When...I decided to take over L-Corp and do some good, I was not fabricating. I do intend to fix everything Lex screwed up. It will take time, yes, but it's not impossible.” Lena looked up at Kara, finding the girl was watching her curiously and now that she was closer to her—Lena could safely admit that Kara had the most gorgeous blue eyes she's ever seen, and they were strikingly familiar. “Choosing National City is no coincidence and I can certainly see the irony my decision, but I can assure you Kara. I have no intentions of harming Supergirl.”

Kara looked down at the hand over her arm, pausing her note scribbling for a moment. Her stomach flopping unhelpfully. “R-right, I'm sure the citizens here will be relieved to hear that.”

“If they even believe me.” Lena scoffed into her tumbler and Kara just smiled.

“They'll believe in you eventually. You know...Supergirl didn’t get the best reception when she first started out. It takes time.”

“You sound like you're speaking from experience.”

Kara half huffed, half laughed. “In a way...yes. Like you, Lena, I was adopted. It...took me forever to fit in, and out grow the nickname 'freak'. There were more, but that was the main one.” Kara wasn't sure _why_ she was telling Lena all of this, while recording but she wasn't lying either when she told the woman she understood her goals and reasoning's—Kal would never understand. He was only a baby when arrived to Earth. He didn’t lose anything, he still had his family—his culture. On Earth. “It's hard to prove your more than the shadow cast over you...and to this day, I still find myself fighting my way from beneath it.”

“You will never stop outrunning that shadow. Once it's cast...all you can do is build an empire beneath it and make your own light.”

“Do you think that's what drove your brother over the edge? It's known that Lex took over after your shared father died and he had to live up to his potential...and with Superman...” Kara trailed off questioningly.

Lena's hand shifted down to Kara's hand, squeezing gently her eyes understanding. “This is...sensitive, I trust you won't twist my words, Kara?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded quickly, “You're free to omit anything as well, Lena. You can trust me.”

“I know I can, Kara. I don't know how...but I just have this gut feeling about you. You're trustworthy in my books.” Lena worried her bottom lip, sighing deeply before continuing, “Lionel Luthor wasn't the nicest man in the world. He took me in yes, put a roof over my head...fed me, and welcomed me into the Luthor family but it was Lex that really helped me belong. Or at least he tried to. Lionel didn’t treat Lex like a father should treat his son. He pushed Lex, and pushed him. Even to the point of disowning him...Lex was bound to break at any point, but the presence of Superman took him to a place of no return.”

Kara's head tilted to the side, reminding Lena of a curious puppy. “Do _you_ blame Superman for your brothers fall?”

Lena exhaled deeply, downing the rest of her whiskey. “I did, at first.”

“What changed your mind?”

“My brother killing innocent people to further his murderous schemes for Superman.”

Kara's eyebrow twitched slightly but she didn’t push that topic further, it was a sensitive one for them both—hell, the entire interview was. “What about Lex's labs and projects? Are you shutting them down or continuing his work there with a greater good goal in mind?”

Lena blinked, and then she smiled. Seemed that she was correct in her assessment with Kara, the girl _did_ make for a good reporter. “I've been going through my brothers notes and files...and I can't even fathom wanting to continue his projects. Effective immediately, I've shut down all of Lexcorp laboratories and I plan on renovating them for projects that are safer and open.”

Kara pressed the button on her recorder, she had enough to write an article for Lena and L-Corp—one she thinks Cat and National City would appreciate greatly. Kara didn’t want to focus too much on Lex wanting to murder Lena, the Daily Planet had already scooped that story. “Thank you, Lena. I think I have everything I need to write an article for front page news tomorrow.”

Lena smiled and finally removed her hand from Kara's, and went to refill her glass “No, thank you, Kara. You're probably the only person in this city that believes in me right now.”

“Oh, I'm sure that's not true Lena. Supergirl believed in you, if she believes in you then the entire city does by now.” Kara adjusted her glasses as she packed her messenger and Lena resumed her previous position on the sofa, this time closer.

“Same difference if you really think about it.” the L-Corp CEO commented vaguely, eying the blonde over the rim of her glass. When Kara's head snapped up, mouth open to protest. Lena spoke again, “Are you busy tonight?”

“Uh, no. No, why do you ask?” The question caught Kara off guard from protesting that she wasn't Supergirl.

Lena licked her lips nervously, trying to smile confidently but it wasn't quite there. “I would like to ask you to dinner...I've been living in a hotel for the past week now, eating alone and I like to consider you a friend at this point, Kara Danvers.” _and hopefully, more._ Lena thought as she stared into Kara's eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that she could remove Kara's glasses—they didn’t do the girl's eyes any justice.

Kara stared back into Lena's memorizing green eyes, losing herself in the beauty of them—but she could also see the weariness and sadness lingering around the CEO's constant wavering confidence. Kara understood Lena's position and couldn't help but relate to the woman. “It's been so long since I've had a true friend.” Kara commented drily, though she did feel just a tad bit guilty for saying it considering all of what they went through for and with her.

“Oh please, Kara, you’ve been here far longer than I have and have you not seen yourself? I'm sure you have plenty of people that are lucky to call you a friend. Whereas my own...friends” Lena scoffed at the offending word, taking another sip from her tumbler, “either see me as a useful connection or abandoned me after Lex lost his mind. So count yourself lucky to have friends, Kara.”

“Ha, yeah. Most of my friends, Lena, aren’t my friends simply because of me.” _they aren’t Kara Zor-El's friends._ At Lena's confused expression, Kara sighed—trying to find the words to explain without outing herself as Supergirl. “I don't want to sound...ungrateful or rude, but most of my friends were either friends of Clark's first or my foster sister's. They weren’t mine. And the one true friend I thought I had...told me that he was in love with me. I...I didn’t return his feelings and it's been weird ever since.”

“I guess you and I are more alike than either of us I thought. Living in the shadows of a world that we were forced into.” and damn it if Lena didn’t hit the nail on the head with that comment, Kara thought grimly as she nodded her agreement. When Lena went to finish off her whiskey, Kara, feeling bold, reached over and plucked the glass from the CEO's hand and set it down on the coffee table, on a coaster.

“That's only going to lead you down the wrong path, Lena.” Kara said quietly, meeting the brunette's wide eyed gaze but there was no anger there, just gratefulness—Lionel Luthor was an alcoholic and they both knew his fate at the bottom of the bottle. “I understand your frustrations all too well, Lena, and I've yet to work through them. It's still a work in progress...”

“Yes well...” Lena trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence. _Like father, like daughter?_ Right. Lena cleared her throat, she felt uncomfortably vulnerable at being read so easily, her CEO persona crumbling beneath those knowing blue orbs and Lena had the inkling that Kara Danvers was wiser beyond their years combined.

“You asked me to dinner earlier...is..is that offer still on the table?”

“Yes, of course.” Lena shook her head, if Kara was brave enough to pluck Lena's go to habit from her hands (something not even Lex attempted to do, not that he tried because he was the same way), Lena was not letting this girl go.

“I have a healthier way of letting out anger and sadness..if you're up to it?” Lena nodded tentatively, willing to hear Kara out before she said anything further, “I've recently purchased a junkyard warehouse...it was cheap, and it's a little out of the way. City limits, but it's safe! I promise!”

“Okay...and why are you telling me this, Kara?”

Kara shifted on the couch, turning so that her back was to the arm of the sofa with her foot tucked beneath her other knee and if Lena moved her arm, she could now bring Kara into a hug, “I kind of made it into my gym...punching bags and stuff, and it's my little cave. To escape. If you're willing...I can be back here at 8, and we can pick up take-out and...what? Do, do you not...I'm sorry that was a dumb idea I know, I'm—”

Lena had placed her index on Kara's lips to get the girl to stop rambling, and God those lips were so soft and she wondered how they would feel against her own. “Has anyone ever told you how cute you were when you rambled?”

Kara, too shocked, and blushing like mad to talk, simply hummed and shook her head.

“Well, you are. Very cute when you ramble, and no your idea is not dumb at all. Unexpected, yes. But not dump. If you can get back here at 7, you have a date, Ms. Danvers.” Lena removed her finger slowly, the tip of her nail grazing Kara's bottom lip playfully.

Kara, to her credit, didn’t faint but her airy laugh caused Lena's heart to flutter, and they shared a minute smile. Until Kara realized she was leaning in and snapped them out of it as she began uncurling her leg and standing up, “I uh, I better get back to CatCo and get started on this article. I have a...a date, wow yeah. With, with you! I have a date tonight with you and I don't want to be late.”

Lena chuckled and pressed the red button on a small remote, the bookcase disappearing. “Until tonight, Kara. And for what it's worth...this is the first interview I've ever had to pleasure of enjoying.”

Kara's goofy grin was answer enough and Lena watched the blonde exit her office rather quickly, head ducked down slightly. Lena stayed seated on the sofa for several more minutes before deciding to get back to her earlier tasks, and picked up her tumbler. She stared down at the brown liquid. She turned and sent the glass flying towards the large portrait Lex had given her the previous year...watching as the liquid speared some of the paint, glass falling in front of the fireplace simultaneously.

“That felt good.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, still..Lol
> 
>  
> 
> \o/


	5. Burning Bridges and Taking Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“Agent Danvers!”

“What?” Alex jumped slightly,looking up at her boss and friend that was standing in the doorway of her office, “Oh, J'onn...hey.”

J'onn stepped into Alex's office, closing the door behind him. “I've been calling you for the past five minutes, is everything alright?”

Alex watched her boss sit in one of her office chairs, and sighed. “Nothing, J'onn. I'm just tired. I might just take the rest of the day, if you don't mind?”

J'onn studied his partner, his protege for a moment. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to see what was troubling Alex, “I know that things are shaky with Kara, Alex, but you can't let that affect your work. Your sister is upset right now, but give her some time. Everything will be alright, I promise.”

Alex scoffed, shaking her head. “I...you don't know Kara like I know her, J'onn.” Alex winced apologetically at the hurt that flashed through J'onn's eyes, “She's my little sister, J'onn. I'm worried about her because...because she just bottles these things up and you saw what happened with the Red Kryptonite.”

“Alex—”

“I just don't want that to happen again, but this time without the Red-K. I shouldn't have let her go back to work earlier.” Alex muttered, rubbing her eyes worriedly.

“Alex...doubting her isn’t going to help anymore than crowding her will.”

“I know that.” Alex snapped, exhaling deeply, softening her tone. “I know that, but I can't lose her J'onn. I just want to help her.”

“I understand that, Alex, I do. But with everything that's happened in the last few months; the Kryptonian's, Myriad...and Astra,” the Director of the DEO paused for a minute, “And with The Flash opening a series of wormholes bringing over fresh hell that I can't even comprehend, and now with Lex Luthor's sister coming into the picture. I can imagine that your sister is under a lot of stress, Alex. You have to give her time.”

“But there's a thing called too much time, J'onn. I don't want Kara to fall too far down the rabbit hole. You and I have both seen soldiers who fall down that hole, and never came back. I will not let that happen to my sister.”

J'onn sighed heavily, he understood where Alex was coming from—he, himself, would like nothing more than to make Kara take a break, to get the girl to stop pushing herself. But he knew Alex well enough, and by proxy—Kara. It would not end well for him or the DEO to make either of them do anything against their will. “I understand Alex, and you of all people should know that I consider you and Kara as my own and I would do anything in my power to help both you.”

“Yeah.” Alex sat back in her chair, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry...I just wish I knew how to help her through this.”

“Alex, I know. But trying to go back and do things like everything is normal is not the way to go.” J'onn advised, eyes twinkling and Alex fought back a sad smile, _“Pizza and ice-cream?”_

“Too soon?”

“Too soon.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“Done...and done!” Kara pressed the send button and the email containing her completed article, her very first article for CatCo. Looking down at her watch, Kara realized that she had thirty-two minutes before her date with Lena. That made Kara stop, pause and smile wide. Wider than she's ever smiled in the past two or three weeks. She had a date. With a Lena Luthor. Another woman, and all day Kara had been trying to work up the courage to pick up the phone and call Alex—to tell her the exciting news. But each time, Kara caved and discarded the text or ended the call before the first ring could patch through.

Kara wasn't ashamed of her sexuality. _No._ That wasn't it at all. Sexuality wasn't an issue on Krypton, and though it is on Earth—Kara is not Earth born, so she has no reason to be ashamed of anything. No, she couldn't tell Alex because Alex worked for the DEO. And the DEO didn’t trust a Luthor. Even if they were adopted into the family; a Luthor was a Luthor as Clark had put it a week ago, and Alex had agreed. Baffling as that was after Lena saved her life, but Kara knew telling Alex about this would only serve to make things worse between them.

To make matters worse, Kara couldn't even tell her best friend Winn. Or at least she though he was still her best friend...he won't even look at her anymore. She stopped trying to small talk him a few days ago. Kara shut down her laptop and began packing her messenger bag—after the whole Myriad and Astra incident. Things in the Super Squad ( Winn's idea, not hers) were unstable and Kara wasn't sure how to fix any of it anymore...she wasn't even sure if it was worth it at all if she couldn't be accepted for who she was.

Kara found it hilarious that the only person who often saw Kara past her alter ego's was Cat Grant, and Kara snorted to herself as she locked her office door and headed towards the elevators. There was no way she was going to talk to Cat about any of this. The woman may be a saint when it comes to advice, but that was all Kara was willing to give her right now.

“Hey Kara!...Kara, hey.”

Kara turned to see James fast walking towards her, “Uh, hi. James, what's up?”

She was a little shocked to see James coming over to talk to her, especially since James and Lucy broke up almost a month ago and James basically ignored Kara's existence—especially after the Red-K fiasco.

“Ah, nothing really. I was just heading out myself and saw you, and...I just wanted to..say hi.” he finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck almost awkwardly.

“Oh, hi.” (doing the foot shuffle while waiting for the employee elevator didn’t look awkward at all, from her office, Cat simply rolled her eyes)

“Right. So, how have you been lately? We haven’t gotten a chance to talk after the whole...” he shuffled closer to avoid being overheard, completely oblivious to the small step Kara took backwards. “World ending thing.”

The elevator doors opened, and Kara quickly stepped inside with James close behind her. To his relief, and her slightly but tightly veiled annoyance, no one joined them. Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah...the world ends every other week. It's getting kind of old.”

“Yeah, that is true. Especially since Flash brought over a horde of Metahuman's from another planet.” James laughed

“Well, not technically _another planet..._ Earth-2.”

“Does it really matter? Those things are spilling out of Central City...guess The Flash isn’t as fast as we all thought.” Kara's smile faltered and James hastened to keep the conversation rolling. He had been trying to catch Kara alone for a while, and with the whole superhero side hobby along with Superman being in town for a few days—it was a tad bit difficult for James to get ahold of Kara. “Listen, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I was actually wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight. Maybe stop at one of those taco trucks you like so much?”

“I actually can't tonight James. I'm going on a date.” and wow. That felt really good to say out loud.

James blinked, several times. “Uh, what?” thankfully, the elevator doors opened and Kara quickly walked of, “W-wait, with who?”

Despite Kara's nervousness and excitement about spending the rest of her evening with Lena without work to distract them (and hopefully nothing super comes up), James' tone still managed to offend her. “Someone I know. I'm not completely hopeless, James.”

James caught up with Kara in the lobby, grabbing her bicep to stop her but what can one man do against a determined Kryptonian. He quickly let her go, and held up his hands as a silent apology. “I didn’t mean it like that. You just caught me off guard. Are you sure that's safe though?”

“Am I sure what's safe?” Kara asked snappishly, hands on her hips in a typical Cat Grant manner.

“I...Kara. With everything that has been going on, I just don't think you should—”

“Well it's a good thing I didn’t ask you, James. It's none of your business!” and James took note of Kara's flushed face, but this time she wasn't embarrassed. And James felt his blood run cold for a split second, the fire in Kara's eyes reminded him of the version of Kara that the Red-K brought out.

“I-I...Kara, I'm just trying to look out for you. After the thing with your Aunt and now with Lex's sister being in National City. Maybe you should lay low until we know more about why Lena Luthor is here in National City. I mean...” he glanced around quickly to make sure he wasn't at risk of being overheard, “Lena Luthor picking National City where Supergirl just happens to live? That's not a coincidence. You weren’t there when Lex and Superman were going at it. Clark almost died. _Twice._ Who knows what—”

Kara held up a hand, taking another step backwards. “I get that you're trying to look out for me, James. I do, and I can't thank you enough for that. I really can't...you've been one of my best friends.” Kara shrugged, pushing her glasses back on her nose, “But, I don't think we can be more than that. Sure we flirted and there were feelings but they were superficial. And it's better that you acknowledge that too, James.”

“Kara—”

“I'm going on a date James, and it's not with you and you're jealous. And I-I'm sorry, but I'm late.”

“Kara, wait!” he reached out to grab her again, “I don't understand, what...where is this coming from? I, I just...I thought we were okay? What happened to us?”

Kara pried his fingers from her arm easily and stepped away,her now free hand on the door to push the door open, “The day you rejected me when I tried to apologize to you after Alex got the Red Kryptonite out of my system confirmed what I was scared of the most. We were never going to work out...but I was never scared of losing you, James. I was just scared of being alone, and now I'm kind of late. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Goodnight.”

With that, Kara left James standing at the entrance of CatCo. The photo-journalist watched her leave helplessly, right between his finger tips—not understanding that he never really truly had Kara in the first place. General Lane's hurtful words about Lucy being to good for him....that James was holding Lucy back from her true, and full potential hitting him like a pile of bricks. James closed his mouth and quietly took the stairs back to his office. _National City wasn't Metropolis._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

By the time Kara made it to L-Corp (and she most certainly _did not_ use her super-speed, because that would totally be an irresponsible thing to do. Using superpowers for trivial things. _Pft._ Barry would be so proud), Lena was already walking out of her own private elevator, Prada purse in hand and her cell phone in the other, completely oblivious to the blonde walking towards her. Kara just hoped that little frown had nothing to do with her being ten minutes late (corner store robbery...what can you do, right?).

Unsure of what to say, Kara allowed Lena to run into her but she caught Lena's upper arms gently since the woman was wearing impossibly high heels, and held the brunette close. “Hi...um, sorry I'm late?”

Lena looked at Kara in surprise before it morphed into something that looked suspiciously like amusement, staring deep into those familiar gorgeous blue eyes. “It's suddenly occurred to me that I had no way of contacting you. I was worried.”

“We only just met, and you're already worried about me?”

Lena reached up to fix Kara's slightly crooked glasses as she righted herself from Kara's firm grasp, “Well, from my understanding Ms. Danver's...National City may be bright and sunny, but it is just as dangerous as Gotham if one is not careful.”

Kara chuckled and shrugged, “I can take care of myself, Lena.”

“Oh, I'm sure you can. Now I believe I was promised a date. And I don't know about you, Kara, but I fully intend to see where this unexpected spark takes us.” Lena fished her car keys from her oversized purse, and offered her arm to the younger woman, “Shall we?”

Beaming, Kara looped her arm with Lena's and the two were off. Kara was so engrossed with her conversation with Lena, that her keen hearing missed the telltale signs of multiple photo's being taken across the street at a bus stop.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it painfully obvious that I just dislike James? I mean he was okay before the Red-K but afterwards, I feel like he honestly broke Kara's heart and after that I threw up deuces on him. *shrug* 
> 
> I don't know if Kara seems ooc here? I'm writing Kara Zor-El. a mix of Kara Danvers and Supergirl...feels right. Also, I miss Lucy so bad. So you know what's coming soon, right?
> 
> Lena and Kara date next chapter...and I just wanna know. How many of you think Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl at this point? ( We might as well name Kara; Barry Allen jr. *snort* you know cause everyone know's he is flash and...nvm).
> 
> \o/


	6. Tears and Taco's

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena Luthor glanced sideways at her passenger as Kara gave her directions to the road that led to the warehouse outside of National City limits. Even in complete darkness with street lamps every now and then—Kara looked like an angel. She was absolutely beautiful and Lena found herself wondering for the thousandth time how this woman was still single. Kara had this innocence about her but even Lena could see that, that innocence...that honesty had been tainted. Tainted by life itself. And Lena could understand that all too well.

“I trust you're not leading us out to the middle of nowhere to kill me?” Lena joked, breaking the silence.

Kara laughed, “No. No, trust me...this place is awesome.”

“A junkyard? I'll believe it when I see it, Kara.”

Kara looked over at Lena, reaching over to poke her arm gently, “Another man's trash is another man's treasure...er, woman. It's just...once you see it, you’ll love it. I hope. I mean you don't have to but...”

“It's a special place to you...for you, Kara. I am honored that you consider me enough of a friend to show me this part of you.”

“We all deserve a friend, Lena. A friend that doesn’t come from a social circle belonging to our brother or sister...or even a cousin. It's...this is okay, right? You're not really creeped out are you? Because we seriously don't have to go...I have an apartment?”

Lena grinned, this time it was her reaching over the console to poke Kara. And again to test the firmness of the blonde's muscles, admiring them. “Kara, I promise you. This is more than okay with me...trust me if it weren’t, I'd be sitting in a five-star restaurant drinking the most expensive wine National City has to offer, eating the smallest steak the world has ever seen.”

“That doesn’t sound very fun or...filling at all.” Kara commented with a peculiar look on her face, “I still can't believe that people pay that much money for...a piece of steak and a bottle of wine.”

Lena turned on her brights, the road was getting darker and the last thing she wanted was to hit a deer with her brand new SUV. “Is that why you insisted that we order everything off the Taco Bell menu? We held up the line for thirty minutes...I've _never_ held up a drive-thru that long!”

The young hero could only shrug, fighting back the wide smile that couldn't really be contained, she was happy. Doing something that _she_ wanted to do for once, and it didn’t even matter to Kara that it was with Lena Luthor. DEO's number one terrorist/super-villain candidate.

“Junk food every now and then isn’t so bad. The amount of food for the price you pay at those super fancy five-star restaurants.”

“I don't know if the quality of the food we're about to eat is entirely safe for human consumption, but I suppose it's the quality of the company you keep while eating junk food.” Lena shot back, smirking. She finally noticed a dim light coming up a quarter of a mile up the road and began slowing down, “I suppose that's the entrance to your lair, Ms. Danvers?”

“Yep! Prepare to be impressed, Ms. Luthor. I worked pretty hard on this.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Just looking around for five minutes, Lena knew that Kara didn’t just buy this warehouse off the mark like this. It had to have been refurbished but Lena knew for a fact that reporters (especially recently promoted reporter's coming from an assistant's position) couldn't afford something this big, refurbished or otherwise. The perfectly lined up smashed junkyard cars was just a coincidence—plenty of junkyards kept their crushed metal meticulously organized and not just tossed around like some slob tossing around empty beer cans in his apartment.

The flooring wasn't covered in the usual rust, oil and dust that Lena has come to associate with warehouses—particularly one's stationed miles from the city, out in the middle of a random field with an unpaved drive way that was more than a quarter mile long. Lena could see the bottom of her shoes on the dark gray floor was definitely concrete, but there was a light coating of something Lena couldn't place that made the bright over head lights bounce reflect beautifully without being blinding. The space was easily four-thousand square feet worth of open space. The air was clean and cool, almost a little too cool as Lena pulled her coat tighter against her body, heels clicking loudly and echoing effortlessly against the bare walls.

She could hear Kara rambling in front of her, leading Lena past a pile of neatly stacked car's that had various amounts of abuse on them, far different than the ones outside that were destroyed at the mercy of a machine. Looking away, Lena filed that away for later investigation. The CEO of L-Corp focused her attention on the woman in front of her, the beautiful young beauty that was carrying an arm full worth of junk food to feed a block of homeless people while Lena carefully opted to carry the two drink carriers. (she had no idea how they hell they were going to drink away _eight_ large cups of various soft drinks and ICEE's because apparently it is unheard of to order the entire menu. And even more bizarre not to get the combo drinks as well).

Kara was a breath of fresh air for Lena, and the brunette suspected that she was the same cure for Kara as well. Finally, they reach the corner of the warehouse Kara led them to—while not the best she's ever seen, the sofa set underneath the staircase leading to the half floor above them looked comfortable and new-ish. The rug, at least, looked brand new...the tag was still on it. Lena wasn't a snob like most billionaire's she knew and disliked, but she wasn't going to sit on a piece of furniture that looked like it had bugs paying rent between the cushions. Kara set the bags on the coffee table and sat down rather stiffly, unsure of what to do or say next. She didn’t plan this far ahead. At the time, all she wanted was food.

“Um, well...the bathroom is right down that hall...and it's clean, I promise. I cleaned this place from top to bottom.”

Lena took one more look around she plopped down on the sofa right next to Kara, allowing the soft leather soak away all of her stress and kicked off her heels, letting her toes dig into the shockingly soft rug. It sent tingles through her spine.

“So what do you think? Is this place awesome or what?”

“If I didn’t know any better, Kara, I would think that you brought me to your secret lair.”

Kara laughed, unwrapping one of her burrito's. “Uh, no. I think this place is a little too bare to be a lair. I don't even have a TV.”

“Yet!” Lena smiled, reaching for her own taco. “Besides, this place may not be much now, Kara...but given some time and care. This space will be incredible. I'm sure of it.”

“Okay then...” Kara raised her burrito, beaming. “To secret lairs.”

Lena knocked her taco against Kara's burrito softly, “To secret lairs.” Lena Luthor hadn’t really been one for junk food or soda's of any variation due her upbringing and as an adult with all the power in the world—she never saw the need to even try it. The taste wasn't awful but it wasn't the world's finest either. But Lena was holding true to what she said to Kara earlier, it's never the quality of the food that matters the most, but the quality of the company you keep while eating such poison.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Wrappers. Taco wrappers everywhere. Empty cups knocked over, boxes over stuffed with used napkins and forks. Kara's makeshift living room was a complete and utter mess—but it was worth it. Kara was tucked into the corner of the sofa with her bare feet propped up on the coffee table, head thrown back while Lena took full advantage of the space Kara's long frame didn’t take up and stretched out, hugging a cushion to her chest comfortably, feet crossed on Kara's lap as she nursed herself through her own food coma.

“I don't think my stomach has ever felt so stretched.” the CEO whispered, her stomach bubbling at the thought of that last supreme taco Kara dared her to finish off and it was all Lena could do to not roll over and give her soul to the waste basket a few feet away. “How do you do it, Danvers? You ate twice as much as I have and you're still breathing.”

Kara lifted her head, while patting her stomach with a shit eating grin. “Skills. I have many.”

“Being a garbage disposal is very impressive, Ms. Danvers.” Lena returned Kara's smile, and pulled herself into a sitting position somewhat. “And now that I've got you all full and sloshy, tell me something about yourself, Kara.”

“Oh, well...” Kara trailed off as she laughed loudly, a little too loudly and Lena could feel the girl's body becoming tense beneath her feet. The signs of stalling and coming up with a lie on the fly. Lena was amused, one little question could throw a monkey wrench into their self-made little bubble. It didn’t really surprise her, however. Growing up as a kid, Lena used to the do the same thing when her father—her _adoptive_ father—Lionel would turn his sights on her, and while it wasn't often...Lena became a quick study after the first time. Learned from her mistakes that got her treated like the step-child she was.

“I...there's nothing really interesting about me, honestly. I'm just...boring little Kara Danvers. That works at CatCo.”

“And just happens to own a warehouse?” Lena shrugged, “I think there is more to you than the Danvers last name, Kara. You don't have to hide, it's just us here.”

“I...I know. It's just...there's absolutely zero fun facts about me. I'm not who you think I am.”

Lena's eyes narrowed playfully, _I think you are._ “I believe that there are many interesting traits about you, Kara. Granted, I've only know you for a couple of days...but I think we have quite the connection, and I for one would love to explore it deeper, to see where it goes. Am I alone in this theory?” Unsure of what to say...what she _should_ be saying, Kara could only stare at Lena in wonder and trepidation as she shook her head slowly.

“This warehouse...it's an extension of yourself, of your home. It's part of your comfort zone...I can see it in your eyes when you look around. And I can hear the pride in your voice when you talk about what you’ve with it so far and what you plan on doing in the near future. When you walked inside, Kara, you were more relaxed than you were when we passed the 'Leaving National City' sign.”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses, swallowing harshly. “You, um, you're very observant, Lena. I, I...I don't know what to say...this...” to say Kara was a stuttering, nearly speechless mess of nerves was an understatement and Lena quickly removed her feet from the girls lap, and sat up on her knees now directly next to Kara. “The first this has happened, I almost lost my job...the second time I...everything I cared for was—”

Lena took Kara's face in both of her hands, and forced the young hero to look at her, (a shell shocked Kryptonian is surprisingly easy to move) “Kara, I can understand where you're coming from but I didn’t tell you this because I wanted to threaten you. I know for a fact that the people in your life have abused your...uniqueness in one form or another, whether they acknowledged it or not...they have. And I'm betting none of them knows this place exists...or at the very least, that you own it? Am I correct?”

Kara closed her eyes when a few tears escaped, and that was all the answer Lena needed. She didn’t mean for this to get heavy emotionally, or even make the girl cry—hell, Kara didn’t even know she was so damn transparent but here they were. Lena Luthor cracking Kara's secret like it was the easiest puzzle in the world, and Kara not denying it like the little Hank and Alex on her shoulders were screaming at her to do. She just couldn't. Kara _didn’t_ know why none of her friends of family knew about this place, why she hasn’t so much as hinted at her little pet project—and it was a heavy slap to the face to, well, _to all of them_ that she brought Lex Luthor's little sister her. That she allowed this woman, this woman of all people she could've picked out of the crowd—into her sanctuary. Her own Fortress of Solitude.

“I may not have had to carry the burden of a plane on my back, or perhaps the weight of guarding this planet...” Lena started again when Kara's tears slowed their decent but she continued to wipe them away with her thumbs, “But I do carry the burden of the Luthor name for all of it's holy and ungodly purposes, while trying to uphold the values of good that L-Corp can bring. My entire childhood...while being bullied, I was _always_ told... _always..._ how lucky I was that I had Lionel Luthor for a father. It's maddening after the first few times. I grew up hearing how much adopting me was such a sacrifice, and I tried my hardest to be a little Luthor. To be perfect, to—I don't know...” Lena trailed off at loss for words, eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

“To fit in so no one would notice you, but it only made things worse.” Kara snorted, laughing softly but there was no real humor behind it and Lena laughed right along with her.

“Yeah..yes. Exactly. The first chance I had, I left home. I moved as far away as money could get me...I studied, I partied.”

“Thinking that's the life you were meant to have? That you thought you always wanted...but it turned out that you were even more lost on your own than you were with your family.”

Lena exhaled deeply and released Kara's face, tips of her fingers lingering for a split second or two but neither made any sort of effort to move out of each others personal space. “Right...then Lionel died, and I came back home. Studied more bioengineering and later, mechanical engineering. I wanted to...be well prepared to run the company should something ever happen to Lex. He and Lionel had a penchant for drinking before five...I just didn’t expect Lex to go down like this. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that he wants to murder me. For trying to bring good to our family name...but, ha...(sniffle) I guess to this day I'm still not worthy to bear the great Luthor name.”

This time it was Kara comforting the CEO, pulling the older woman into a tight, almost awkward, side hug. Kara's eyebrows were pulled forward as she buried her nose in those dark locks, smiling softly when she realized Lena's hair was as soft as if it looked, and smelled better than she thought it would. (Not that she thought about it. At all. Nope.)

Lena eventually, though faster than Kara had earlier, pulled herself together and reluctantly pulled herself out of Kara's strong and warm embrace, the coolness of the air around them threatening to drive her back into the blonde's more than willing arms. Lena wiped at her eyes, praising whatever God that was listening at this time of night that she wore waterproof mascara—she would die if she had not only lost her cool but ended up looking like a damn raccoon while doing it.

“I'm sorry...I didn’t mean to open the waterworks for both of us tonight.”

“It's okay. You probably need it just as much I did.” Kara reached over and linked their hands together. “It takes a lot of courage to admit how lost you are even if you have the entire world at your feet. My parents always taught me that acknowledging your fear is one of the greatest strength's anyone can have.”

“Your parents sound like they were very wise people, Kara. I don't remember my own too well...trauma will do that to you, I guess.” Lena looked down at their hands for a moment, then met Kara's gaze, openly and uncharacteristically nervous, “What were your parents like, if you don't mind my curiosity?”

All night Lena has been alluding to the fact that she knew Kara was Supergirl, though she was damn close—the woman never said it outright and Kara wouldn't insult Lena's intelligence by denying it, but she had been deflecting all night and now Kara saw a prime opportunity to come clean about everything. She's had so many with her boss and her friend, Cat Grant—and while she was well aware that the Queen of All Media knew exactly who worked in her building and why she so often disappeared, this was different. Kara wasn't exactly sure _how_ this was different, and she was sure she would figure it out later down the road, but right now. In the heat of the moment, she was making a decision on her own free will regarding _her_ life. _Her_ secret identity.

“Before...” Kara paused, licking her dry lips. She stared harder into Lena's green eyes, not bothering to hide her fear over a decision that could very well backfire, at any time and in some aspects Kara knew damn well it will. That was inevitable, but she found no ill-intent in Lena's gaze; only gentle encouragement and sincere warmth. When this backfires, Kara was one-hundred percent that the fireworks would not come from the woman sitting in front of her, but that was a thought to be examined another time. Lena squeezed the hero's hand supportingly, and Kara swallowed so loudly that Lena heard it—and it sounded like it hurt.

“Kara, you don't have to—”

Kara held up her hand politely, stopping Lena before she could aid her in talking her out of this. Reaching up with a steady hand, Kara remove her lead-lined glasses, “Before Krypton died...”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. This happened...for a first date, considering the direction of this story..success? Success. Yes.
> 
> I know I laid it thickish with the warehouse, but...I'm so jealous that Team Flash and Team Arrow get their own little "BatCaves" like dude c'mon, we need a Super Cave! Or...Super Lair...super...still workin' on that one. And no the DEO doesn't count at all! That's government issued, pft. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I feel like I just hit a milestone with this chapter. Until next time!


	7. Hero Common Courtesy ( H.C.C.)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Four weeks. It has been four weeks since Kara went on her first date with the one and only Lena Luthor. Four weeks since she's told the entirety of her secret to Lena...and that's how long she has been hiding the fact that she's been dating the woman on the DEO terrorist watch list who knew the who and the what and the how of Kara Zor-El. Granted Kara left out a few details...secrets that were not in her jurisdiction to tell, but she knew what she's been doing could and _would_ be considered a threat to national security.

Kara thought that was a little bit of overkill, but given the hell Superman and Lex Luthor's many disputes that led to super battles all over Metropolis—she understood why no one will even attempt to understand if she said anything and her and Lena. She knew she wasn't the best liar in the world, okay...Kara was well aware that she was _the worst_ liar in the world but for something like this? To protect something, well, no, _someone_ that's steadily becoming a consistent and important factor in her life? Kara is willing to— _ **wham!**_

Supergirl went flying face first into a nearby building, shaking the poor donut shop down to it's foundation.

“ _Supergirl, focus!”_ J'onn practically yelled into her ear over the comms, _“Try to get him...her...whatever the hell this thing is!...out of the city!”_

“I'm trying!” Kara growled as she wiped the remnants of rumble from her face.

“ _Try harder, Supergirl. Get this thing out of National City before either of you destroy another donut shop!”_

Kara chuckled, the worst time to be laughing, and adjusted her cape over her shoulder. When her friend Barry Allen, also known as The Flash, called to warn her about a fish like Metahuman, as Barry called it. _..King Shark,_ that escaped captivity (recently presumed dead) she didn’t expect it to be a shark like man well over seven feet tall...and wearing freaking pants, with the belt still intact. Apparently a secret military group, A.R.G.U.S., captured this beast and failed to inform anyone of it's status. Or the fact that they were studying this creature and injecting numerous steroids into it's system for military purposes.

But of course, government agencies. Kara would know. She worked with one. Though Kara didn’t think to inform them of the current threat to National City before taking off from CatCo to check it out.

Upon King Shark's arrival to National City, Hawkgirl was in hot pursuit but even she was no real match once those meaty arms went to swinging. Said hero was currently laid out unconscious several blocks away and Kara's punches weren’t doing anything useful but pissing this thing off.

Kara landed in front of the Metahuman...fish..man, thing. Distracting him from the terror he was reigning on the innocent citizens that were trying to film the fight, but of course the CatCo helicopter was a lot harder for him to reach, “Hey! Why don't you focus on me, huh? Leave these innocent people alone! Why are you even here, there's no ocean for miles!”

King Shark growled down at the Kryptonian, flexing his muscles and stepping closer, “I kill Flash, I go home.”

“Sorry buddy, but you have the wrong city. The Flash isn’t here, you got me instead.”

“Zoom wants...all competition...dead!”

Kara crossed her arms, eyebrow's raised. From the corner of her eye, all the way down the street, she could see that Hawkgirl was slowly getting to her feet, mace firmly in her grasp. She just needed to keep this Metahuman's focus on her, “I thought you said you wanted to kill The Flash, big guy?”

“Killing The Flash...is easier...when he has no friends!” King Shark roared as he raised both of his fists high into the air, to smash Kara into bits (not that he actually could, but she wanted to see him try anyway) though a battle cry mightier than his own called for his attention. He had to turn his entire upper half to look to the right, and was met with a face full of Nth metal from a _very_ pissed off Thanagarian. Kara took the opportunity to use the Metahuman's off balance against him and used her ice breath to trip him up (flippers on ice, Kara snorted in amusement). King Shark hit the ground face first, hard enough to shake the entire block.

“ _Supergirl, what is the Metahuman's status?”_

“Uhh...” Kara watched Hawkgirl spin her mace faster than humanly possible before letting it go, the heavy weapon straight into King Shark's face, rendering him unconscious. “He's out.”

There was a pause on the other end of the comm, and Kara had a sinking feeling that the DEO was watching (as always) and J'onn was not happy, not happy at all. _“Copy that, Supergirl. Bring the Metahuman back to the DEO and to rest in the sunbed.”_

Kara didn’t respond immediately, she had a mountain of emails at CatCo to get through, and an article to write about this incident. (hardest part about being in charge of the “Supergirl Corner” in regards of article—trying to write a piece without seeming giving away that it's Supergirl writing the damn thing). She wasn't sure if she had time for the sunbed at the moment...or later, since she had a movie date with...her...with her, um... Kara made a mental note to bring that up later.

Kendra picked up her mace, and grabbed the Metahuman by the tail-fin and walked over to National City's Guardian Angel, “Thanks for the assist, I guess Barry owes us both a couple of drinks for this catch,hm?”

“It's not like I can get drunk.” Kara scoffed, crossing her arms, smirking. “So uh, that was quite a bit of aggression you had there. Wanna talk about it?”

Hawkgirl fixed Supergirl with a look, a look that had Kara grinning like a fool now. “Really? _You're_ talking to _me_ about aggression? Yeah, okay. Besides you try being stuck in 1958 for months! You'd be pissed off too.”

“I won't argue with you there.”

“Ya know...we can always use a Kryptonian—”

“Gideon freaks me out.”

The Thanagarian huffed, wings fluttering, though she was laughing now. “Point taken. See you around, Supes.”

Kara just waved, standing in the middle of a partially destroyed street, watching with the crowd as Hawkgirl carried King Shark back to Central City. Supergirl considered just avoiding the DEO and J'onn's wrath filled lecture all together but she knew she needed to report in before heading back to CatCo or risk her movie date being ruined by DEO debriefings as some sort of cruel punishment.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“Do you mind explaining to me why you let Hawkgirl take that Metahuman away instead of following orders and bringing him here to the DEO?”

Kara clasped her hands together onto of the conference desk, fighting the urge to fidget under J'onn's stare, he didn’t particularly seem _too_ upset but he wasn't the happiest Martian on the planet either (the White Martian down in the lock up totally did not count. At all.) “Well, I figured the DEO didn’t have an aquarium so I...” Kara trailed off, sneaking a glance at her sister to see if she could bail her out of J'onn's impending rant/scolding but it seemed as if the older Danvers was content to just sit there with her bottled water. And J'onn simply tilted his head back, as if daring Kara to continue with that excuse (and really? Now she _really_ was wondering if the DEO had an aquarium hidden somewhere. Considering they had an armor full of Kryptonite...it wouldn't surprise her.)

“Okay, I'm sorry that I didn’t bring in King Shark—Team Flash named him, I just went with it.” Kara explained at the look shared between the two DEO Directors. “Flash called me about a runaway Metahuman and then Hawkgirl showed up...and well, everything else is on TV.”

“Team Flash? Do I even want to know?”

“Maybe? I don't know...it's not exactly my story to tell? I think you’d really like Cisco and Caitlin, and their lab is so much cooler than—”

J'onn uncrossed one arm and waved his hand slightly to stop Kara before she got them off track, like she _always_ did when they were debriefing (but he would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious about the Scarlet Speedster and his team, since they weren’t bound by government protocols) “Okay, okay...before we get off topic. Do you mean to tell me that you went after some unknown creature _from another Earth_ without alerting the DEO first?”

“Well...it was the heat of the moment, what was I supposed to do? Ask them to wait so I can call you guys? It was fine, I'm fine! Hawkgirl and I handled it.”

“Really? Because I think there are a few buildings downtown that have your face print all over them...and Hawkgirl was knocked out for most of _that_ beat-down.” Alex smirked, “Oh c'mon, that face plant into the donut shop was priceless!”

J'onn pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly (he would laugh at that footage later), “Agent Danvers, you are not helping. Kara letting that creature go broke several protocols in operations and—”

“And I don't work for the DEO, J'onn.” Kara cut in, after discreetly checking the time, “I get why you're upset, and I'm sorry but it's hero common courtesy.”

Both Director's stared at her, faces blank, “Hero common what now?”

Kara flushed, realizing how silly that must sound outside of the Arrow Cave without any to back her up on it, “Uh...it's just something Arrow said to Bar—er, Flash. Hero common courtesy...if one of their villains pop up in your city, it's only fair to bring them back—after you beat them up. Or something...I don't know, I was too busy eating pizza.”

“Arrow...as The Green Arrow? Nope. I am not caffeinated enough for this. Danvers, you're on Supergirl duty for the rest of the day.” the Martian shook his as he left the room, and the Danvers sisters both started laughing. It was one of the first few laughs they’ve shared in the past couple of weeks, though they still weren’t back on sync with each other...this was something they truly missed. Baffling the great J'onn J'onzz.

Alex was the first to somber up, and scooted closer to her little sister. “Okay, you _have_ to tell me, Kara, how the hell do you know  _The_ Green Arrow and Hawkgirl and The Flash? Last I checked, the only superhero you knew was your cousin!”

“I started networking.”

“Networking? Since when do you network, and _not_ tell your big sister?”

 _Since I started dating..? yeah, dating Lena Luthor._ “I...just...well, I figured it would be safer and smarter if I had connections outside the DEO...and friends that can relate to some of the things I’ve been going through. Lena said that birds of a feather flock together...I had to Google that, but she was right.”

Alex blinked,twice, reeling slightly. “L-Lena? As in Lena Luthor?”

“Uh, yep!” _shit._

“Kara, you’ve been hanging around Lena Luthor? Do you...” Alex stood and started pacing the length of the table, water bottle long forgotten, “Kara, do you know how...is being friends with Cat Grant not risky enough? I...I...”

“I only, only um talked to her during my interview. Yeah.” Kara coughed lightly, moving her hands beneath the table to hide her fidgeting, her most obvious sign of fibbing while in her supersuit, “I didn’t put it in the article because it wasn't relevant...C-Cat said so...but that's where I got that from. I'm—I'm sorry, Alex.” and Kara wasn't apologizing for nearly sending her sister into a Fury,...okay she was sorry for _that_ too but she was mostly sorry for lying to Alex's face like she had just done. But Alex's reaction was exactly Kara feared and it wasn't exactly the best motivator.

Alex combed her fingers through her short hair as she went over to hug Kara, “No, honey, I'm sorry. I...I jumped to conclusions without asking, I'm sorry.” Kara closed her eyes tightly, biting her tongue to keep the sudden word vomit locked down deep. _It's not the time. It's not the time. Oh Rao, help me please._ The two sisters stayed there in an awkward hug, until Kara opened her eyes and looked down...and saw her comatose Aunt with a tube shoved down her throat and Kara choked on air, coughing harshly trying to play it off and failing miserably.

“Are you okay, Kara?”

Supergirl stood slowly, pulling out of Alex's embrace gently. “I, I...yeah, I'm fine. Just...I have to get back to CatCo but I'll call you later okay? Maybe we can have some pizza and ice-cream later? Watch some time-traveling movies or something?”

Alex smiled, wider than she has in the past month—aside from their pre-made plans, while Kara was the one to mostly cancel them...this is the first that Kara's ever mentioned something close to plans with them together, and sounded genuine about keeping them. “Yes, yeah Kara...I'd like that. Be careful, alright?”

“Promise...love you.” Kara ran out the room at super-speed.

“I love you too.” Alex whispered, fond smile still in place as she sank down into the seat her sister previously occupied.

Just as Kara reached the roof of CatCo...she stopped when heard a steady heartbeat just a few feet from her. Supergirl looked up and spotted a figure clad in black leather, arms crossed casually with another person in white leather standing directly behind them to the left, blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind. “Kara Zor-El. Long time no see...we need to talk.”

“ _Lucy?!”_

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock, lol. Like seriously, thank you for all the kudos and comments! I thought this was gonna be a Lena/Kara filled chapter again buuuuutt I decided to just drop a bunch of obvious Easter Eggs for you to enjoy. Lol, I hope you enjoyed the change of pace! 
> 
> Now, I believe I have another story to catch up to this one. Goodnight, or Goodmorning. All mistakes are my own, I'll go back and edit later.
> 
> Next chapter is more Lucy and her "mysterious" companion, and some more KaraxLena
> 
> \o/


	8. Old Allies, New Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_**Previously...** _

_Just as Kara reached the roof of CatCo...she stopped when heard a steady heartbeat just a few feet from her. Supergirl looked up and spotted a figure clad in black leather, arms crossed casually with another person in white leather standing directly behind them to the left, blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind. “Kara Zor-El. Long time no see...we need to talk.”_

“ _Lucy?!”_

Kara stared at the shorter woman in shock, as if she really couldn't believe her own eyes. No one has seen Lucy since Myriad and suddenly she just shows up on the roof of CatCo telling Kara they needed to talk. Kara had half a mind to punch the brunette...but on the off-chance Lucy didn’t survive it (or the blonde in the white leather had some sort of powers) Kara settled for crossing her arms with a narrowed gaze that may or may not have small spark behind her steely gaze. Lucy disappearing without saying goodbye felt like a betrayal—a slap to the face.

Lucy looked at her companion but the blonde just shrugged, “Hey this is your show, Lane. I'm just here to get a photograph with National City's guardian angel. She's even prettier up close.”

Kara couldn't fight back her blush at the compliment, but the fire behind her glare didn’t diminish in the least, and Lucy grumbled as she pushed some hair out of her face, “Listen Kara, I know you're pissed...you have every right to be, but...I had to leave.” Kara stood still, stoic as ever and it honestly startled the two women, especially Lucy. She couldn't remember a time Kara looked so...stone-faced. The Red-K didn’t count in Lucy's book. Lucy wanted to know what happened to her Sunny Danvers—but she had already accepted the fact that she was part of the reason in regards to Kara's new outlook. The former Major knew there were overwhelming factors for this turn in her friend's temper, and she was just a minor pawn...but she couldn't fight off the guilt.

“I couldn't say goodbye. You had so much going on already with your Aunt, and Myriad...besides if I did say goodbye to you...I wouldn't have been able to leave at all.”

Supergirl lifted one shoulder, “So why did you?”

“After James and I broke up, I went into the DEO full time..during the whole Cadmus stint with J'onn and Alex.” Lucy shoved her hands into her pockets, edging closer to the blonde and it didn’t escape Kara's notice how the woman in white leather followed Lucy's movements subconsciously, like a shadow. Supergirl noted to be curious about that later. “For a time, I guess you could say I was content..but I wasn't happy, Kara. Staying here in National City at the time...for all the wrong reasons; my father, James...it was starting to wear me down.”

“Oh. Oh, I see.” because yeah, Kara could get behind that. She was going through that right now, but unlike Lucy—Kara didn’t have the luxury of uprooting herself for some self discovery mission...not without heavy consequences that is. “Where did you go?”

“Gotham.”

“ _Ah._ Um...”

Lucy offered a wry smile, “Yeah.”

For a moment, only the strong whistling from the wind carried their conversation. Kara had yet to relax, and Lucy's concern for her friends well mental well being was nagging at the forefront of her mind again. This wasn't the Kara she remembered, but then again...the Kara she met was fading when she left. Lucy didn’t feel like she had the right to ask Kara if she was okay, not when she had a hand in the heroine's emotional turmoil. “So why are you back here in National City. You said we needed to talk?”

“Yes...I wanted to. Ahem, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you for me to be here.”

“I...what? I don't understand?”

Lucy searched...she searched those brilliant blue eyes for something she recognized, and it broke her heart more than it already was when she couldn't find her Sunshine anywhere. Lucy shuffled closer, cautious now. “I spent some time with Batman.”

And, embarrassingly, Kara finally took into Lucy's outfit with a careful eye—no longer just focused on the woman's face, to make sure that it was really Lucy. The outfit she wore wasn't like the all black fatigues..these fit Lucy's body like a surgical glove. Her boots had silver side buckles that looked deadlier than necessary, and she didn’t have any cargo pockets but the belt she wore looked suspiciously like a utility belt. The same type Batman liked to wear but Kara wasn't really too sure. Beneath Lucy's jacket, Supergirl could tell that the slight bulges were either guns or knives...or both. But what stood out the most...what Kara had missed completely that she wanted to slap herself. Was the small, black Bat Insignia over Lucy's heart. And suddenly it clicked.

“ _Oh._ ” _Hero Common Courtesy._ “Wow. _Wow!”_ and Kara dropped her stance and just laughed, because she just couldn't believe it. Lucy left to go train for a month with Batman. Bruce- _freaking-_ Wayne! Lucy was officially apart of the Bat Village and Kara was tickled to the bone about it, much to Lucy's annoyance but she pushed it down—seeing Kara's smile again was worth that. When Kara finally got herself together, she stepped forward and pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

Startled but quick, Lucy returned the hug as tightly as she could but hugging a Kryptonian was like hugging a goddamn wall shaped like a human. “Welcome home, Lucy.”

Lucy didn’t care about the bruises she was sure she'd get later, she flexed her muscles and hugged Kara closer. They had more to discuss, but for right now...on the roof of CatCo. This was absolutely perfect.

“Not to ruin this touching moment, but I was promised a picture...and maybe a kiss for luck?”

Lucy sighed and pulled away, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. “Kara, meet Sara Lance, Captain of the Legends. Also known as my infuriating girlfriend. And Sara, meet Kara...” if Lucy wasn't so damn secure in her relationship with Sara and with herself, she might have been a little jealous about Sara fangirling all over the red-caped hero, but all she did was stand there and smile.

(in hindsight, Kara should have been alarmed that yet another person knew who the hell she was...and two, when the hell did Lucy hop the fence? That was another thing to add to her list of to-do things.) Kara smiled wide for the camera, throwing in a wink before Sara went to snapping. At least she can say she met all of Legend's now. _Alex will be so jealous._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_**Meanwhile over at L-Corp...** _

Lena was on the verge of having an aneurysm as she listened to her Board of Director's argue amongst themselves, particularly the loudest one; Mercy Graves. Given that they were the only two women in the room full of suits and comb-overs, and how provocative Mercy liked to dress—it was no surprise that all eyes were on her. The woman had a knack for business in her but Lena knew for a fact that wasn't why her brother kept the woman around.

“Listen, Ms. Luthor, with all due respect. I understand your ambitions for LexCorp, but financially and morally? What you want just isn’t realistic.” Mercy hard gaze met Lena's furious one, but of course the men in the room weren’t completely oblivious to the growing tensions between the two powerhouses at opposite ends of the conference table but none of them were brave enough to voice their opinions, and that frustrated Lena even more. _No wonder my brother could get away with so much terror! His entire Board of Director's consisted of nothing but cowards with endless pockets._

Mercy took Lena's silence as a small victory and rose from her seat, now on a roll. She pulled a small remote her blazer pocket and opened a slide show. “This is LexCorp now, stocks and overall company moral...and this is LexCorp if Ms. Luthor exonerate LexCorp's major revenues.” she moved the next slide and the rest of the board glanced uncomfortably at their silently stoic boss, some even clearing their throats—pockets already feeling lighter. Though she was calm on the outside, Lena was beyond livid. _How dare this little..._

Lena took a beat or two before she closed the folder sitting in front of her and used her own remote to shut down the projector and a smug Mercy Graves eased her way back into her chair. “While _L-Corp_ appreciates your concern, Ms. Graves. They're completely unnecessary. You see,” turned her chair slightly, crossing her legs at the knee and getting more comfortable, “I'm a business woman, I'm also a scientist and to some in this world I am considered a doctor. However, while I may be plenty more of things...a blind fool is not one of them. _L-Corp_ may lose a fortune right now, but I can guarantee that L-Corp will be better than it ever was before. You cannot start new while still clinging to the past, Ms. Graves.”

“You're talking about closing down more than forty factories and labs! That's thousands of jobs lost, and _millions_ of stocks that slip through our fingers!” Mercy shot back, all but yelling, “It's ludicrous and if you do that, Ms. Luthor, you will be making our remaining investors nervous and they _will_ walk out the door. This entire company will be ruined.”

“The doors are not locked, Ms. Graves. The factories and labs that I have scheduled for complete overhaul and if necessary, destruction, are the very same outlets my brother used to swindle, terrorize, and murder the good people of Metropolis out of their money, and a sense of safety. I seek to rectify that, because what good is the money if it's bloody and dishonestly earned? For some reason. You fail to see this, and you're perfectly content about the lack of integrity of this companies policy...or lack of should I say. I'm curious as to why.” Lena drawled, of course she already knew the answer to that but she wanted to plant the seed to see who was really just afraid of being outspoken during a board meting and who was just plain greedy and didn’t care who got hurt or died while carrying out a scheme.

Mercy just scoffed, shaking her head as she twirled her pen around between her fingers, “If you do this, half of this company will probably walk on you. Hell, this entire board might walk out on you right now, me included.”

Lena just smiled, red lips shining in all their full glory showing off her pearly whites, “Well...there are two doors in this room, and neither of them are locked.” it was a challenge. Lena knew how to throw one, and the rest of the board knew it...it was just a matter of how they responded to it. The room was deathly quiet for several beats, and six of the eleven board members collected their things and left the room and all the while—Lena did not let go of Mercy's gaze, slowly wiping that smug smile from the woman's face without lifting a finger. From her peripherals, Lena saw that some of the exiting members nod in her direction in apology while the others ignored her all together. When the final greedy coward left, Mercy raised a brow.

“I warned you.”

“And yet...you're still here. Curious.”

“Only because—s”

Lena rose from her chair, tight ponytail swishing behind her regally as she spoke over the other woman easily, “Thank you, my remaining board members for standing behind L-Corp. I understand that the near future may not be all sunshine, but I can safely stand here and tell you that is the start of something beautiful. L-Corp is in the business of making money, yes, but we will do it the right way.” Lena's gaze settled on Mercy Graves once more, “I believe I have a few demolition papers to sign, you're all dismissed. Thank you.”

As soon as Lena was in the privacy of her office suite, she allowed her mask to crumble in an instant. She made a beeline for her bar and pour herself a healthy glass of scotch but instead of throwing it back like she wanted to...like she felt that she somehow needed to. Lena's mind reverted to that first dinner with Kara (Supergirl at the time) in this very suite, those radiant and earnest blue eyes when the blonde plucked the tumbler from her hands.

“Fuck.” Lena gave into her urge, and tossed it back anyway—but it didn’t make her feel any better. She poured another glass and tossed it back as well, before she could change her mind, hot tears spilling down her cheeks—she wasn't wearing waterproof make up today. “I'm so sorry...”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara should've taken the stairs...no, she should've flown here. Lena hadn’t responded to any of her texts all day and she had resisted the urge to checking out of CatCo early to go check on the woman but Kara didn’t want to seem overly clingy—they were still new after all. And she also had to remind herself that Lena was the head of a multi-billion dollar company that she was trying to turn around—the woman was busy. And so Kara had thrown herself into her own work—but now Lena had been more than twenty minutes late to their date at the movie theater.

Kara forced herself to pace herself to get to L-Corp but the goddamn elevator was moving so slow it was putting the young hero further on the edge. It being so late, the building was practically empty and Lena's assistant had long since went home. Mindful of the security camera's, Kara walked as fast as humanly possible to the CEO's office. She knocked a few times, calling out to Lena but there was no answer though Kara could hear a steady heartbeat behind the closed the door. The lock didn’t stand a chance when the knob was turned, and thankfully that's all the damage that was done. Kara looked around the dark office, it was even dark since the moon wasn't out tonight but Kara could see just fine. Now able to use her super-speed, she followed the sound of the steady heartbeat until it got louder but the sight before her made Kara stop and stare in shock.

The private office suite was dark, but Kara could see the CEO curled into a tight ball, hugging a pillow to her chest, drooling slightly—Kara found it extremely cute, but there was a lingering sadness because she could smell the scotch on the woman's breath, the empty bottle on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table not helping. Lena's ruined, now dried, makeup indicated that she'd been crying before she passed out. And that made Kara feel worse...she knew something wasn't right but instead she ignored her gut, she ignored her gut when Lena needed her and—a soft chime interrupted Kara's spiraling thoughts. She reached down and picked up the smart phone, knowing she shouldn't be nosy at a time like this but the text preview caught her attention.

_**[Unknown Number: You're going to regret this bitch.]** _

Frowning, Kara slipped the phone into her pocket—she would have Alex...no...she'd ask Cisco to trace that number later, they owed her a favor anyway. She'd ask win but now that he was working at the DEO on regular cases now, she wasn't sure if she could keep this from Alex or J'onn—Winn kept secrets as good as she did.

She picked up the bottle and tossed it over her shoulder into the trash can without a second thought. The glass didn’t shatter but the 'thunk' was loud enough to wake the dead but Lena's gentle snores continued on. Kara turned back towards the entrance, listening for any disturbances in the city—a few sirens but nothing that sounded that needed Supergirl's immediate assistance.

Opting to avoid drawing too much attention to herself, Kara decided not to change into her supersuit as she kneeled and carefully pulled the brunette's body closer to her own and stood, now carrying Lena bridal style. Instead of taking Lena to her condo, Kara took the woman to her own apartment. There was more food there. Kara stayed high in the sky, out of immediate sight and Lena shivered in her arms, burrowing herself closer to the Kryptonian, stirring briefly. Unsure what to say, Supergirl just smiled and Lena smiled back before slipping off into dream land again.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah...I finished this chapter sooner than I thought, now I'm gonna eat some tacos and watch some more Legends
> 
> I said this was gonna be a Kara/Lena filled chapter...just didn't say they'd be together the entire time. Have a good night! And if you celebrate Halloween, be safe yo!
> 
> C_S


	9. Crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl.
> 
> I kinda got this chapter title and the mood from Chris Brown's "Crawl"
> 
> ...it was cute. 
> 
> I've gotten tons of music recommendations for this story on tumblr and one on here, called "Uncover" by Zara Larsson. Really fits this story like a glove to be honest, but anyway I'm rambling. Onward!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Before Lena even opened her eyes, or even accepted her fate to her killer headache and the worst case of cotton mouth, she knew she fell short to her number one demon the day before. At work of all places no less, and she was trying to think of excuses to make to explain why she looked so haggard and was still in the clothes she wore to the office the previous day. ( Lena made a mental reminder to keep spare clothes and accessories in the office suite closet she had yet to make proper use of.)

As Lena's mind was racing while that headache drilled into her skull at the same time, she began to notice the subtle differences of her environment, something that would have been painfully obvious minutes prior had she not downed half a bottle of scotch the night before by herself. Lena knew for a fact through experience that her sofa in her office suite was _never_ this comfortable, but then again she's always changed out her furniture long before it could ever be broken in. Her office suite didn’t many windows to let the sun in to warm her pale skin, and eventually blind her whenever she decided to open her eyes. _Come to think of it, actually..._ there weren’t any windows in the suite.

And if that wasn't enough to alarm her...the steady but abnormally slow heart beat _thumping_ loudly in her ear—the very same ear, along with half of her face and most of her body—that was pressed against soft skin and hard muscle beneath said soft skin. Soft _bare_ skin. _Oh god...what the hell have I done? Oh god, Kara no...please let this be a nightmare..._ Lena chanted over and over in her head as she slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself into sitting position but she only served to make things worse. Her hand slipped and Lena fell back down onto the body beneath hers with a loud 'oof' and the presumably naked person grunted loudly. Lena was grateful that her mystery bed-mate was a woman but it did nothing to ease her heartache of the fact that she cheated on Kara, and had no idea how since she locked herself in her office.

This time with more success, Lena pushed herself off the other person and drew her knees up to her chest, feeling like a haggard mess and she knew she probably looked worse, and she tried not to think about the fact that she was only wearing a pair of panties and a overly large comfortable sweatshirt that smelled entirely too good and familiar for her comfort. The person next to her yawned loudly and rolled over, mumbling a soft 'good morning' but Lena was not in the mood for booty call pleasantries. She stopped rubbing her eyes and pushed a few locks of hair from her face, and turned to the stranger in the bed with her...eyes widening in shock and immense relief.

“Kara! _Thank goodness!”_ (to her great disappointment, Kara was was not topless but her tank top was thin and very low. _Close enough.)_ when the relief wore off, realization began to dawn on her and Lena's shoulders sagged despondently, “Shit.”

“Busted.” Kara smiled slightly, “For the record, I _did_ put you in the guest room and I didn’t peak...ish...kinda. Sorry?”

“You could've said worst things.”

“We need to talk.”

“I need coffee.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lucy checked her watch once more as she shifted her position on her perch slightly, moving deeper into the shadows as the sun rose higher. She's been posted in the same spot for the past six hours—she officially stopped feeling her butt hours ago. Lucy was sitting on an alien and criminal co-species dive bar. With Sara and the rest of the Legends off jumping through time-lines and screwing up everything in the most spectacular way possible—Lucy could devote all of her time to following up those leads Bruce sent her way before she took her leave from Gotham.

It wasn't the bar that was an issue, and most of the patrons in the bar made it off of Lucy's immediate hit list. They were small time and she had no interest in busting those small-timers until she needed information.

(If there was one thing she learned from Bruce—it certainly wasn't hand-to-hand combat—it was that the smallest of clues can be the biggest shit storm starter of shit storm history. He would know...

and Lucy had no interest in pulling a Batman by pulling on the smallest string without backup, then proceed to get her ass kicked until backup arrived.

She was a Lane, and she may not be some billionaire business player, but she knew the value of teammates. Hence, why she couldn't stay in Gotham longer than she already has. Bruce may have a bat village but he passed on the bad habit of going in alone, and Lucy didn’t have the patience for it).

Lucy sighed loudly mentally, _this is a waste of my damn time._ None of the aliens or humans on her list showed up all night and she was starting to get the feeling that this may not be the only alien/human hole in the wall bar in National City. This was just the tip of the ice-berg, and if that was the case—National City was right up there with Gotham. “Shit.” deciding to call the stake out what it was...a complete bust. And hey, the great Batman couldn't be right _all_ the time. As Lucy made to move, something...or well, someone caught her attention. A brunette, around five foot six was practically being carried out the door by another woman, a blonde...tall, but clearly she was stronger than she looked. The blonde was an alien, the movement under the womans skin (ew) was a clear indicator but Lucy was unsure what kind.

Content to peg the drunk brunette as another alien groupie, Lucy jumped down in the window sill, still out of sight—until the glare of the brunette's belt caught her eye. And no, it wasn't a belt. It was a damn badge. _NCPD._ _Well I'll be damned._ Taking a quick, multiple spy shot, Lucy was gone in three seconds flat. She was going to go visit a friend...and hopefully get a bed to crash in for a few seconds. She was growing tired of the hotel room.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Now properly showered and fed, both Lena and Kara were sitting in the living room of Kara's apartment, each holding a steaming mug of coffee. Lena had her bare feet in Kara's lap beneath the pillow Kara was using to rest her arms, her own feet kicked up on the coffee table. It reminded the CEO of their very first date as just Kara and Lena—no alternate persona's or disturbances to ruin anything. The silence between the two was tense but not uncomfortable—the elephant in the room was a bit of an understatement. The guilt and embarrassment was eating away at Lena to the point her heart was beating faster than normal, but Kara was just waiting patiently for Lena to start their unavoidable conversation.

When it was clear that Lena wasn't going to say anything—well at least start their much needed conversation, Kara set her coffee down on the side table to her right and used her warmed hands to massage the brunette's feet and ankles beneath the pillow gently, in an attempt to get her to relax just a little. “How was your day yesterday?”

Lena's stare turned into a mild glare as if to say, _'Really? Are you really asking me that?'_

Kara cleared her throat, resisting the urge to adjust the glasses that weren’t even on her face—it was a nervous tick she was working on. “I found you passed out in your office, Lena...” Kara stated quietly, but Lena still winced as if Kara had growled the words in pure disgust and anger. Kara squeezed Lena's ankle briefly, “I'm not judging you because Rao knows I've had some...bad coping habits. Bottling things up until I exploded was... _is_ one of them.”

Supergirl sank further into the corner of her sofa, staring through one of her large living room windows, while Lena was content to just sip her coffee as a weak distraction to not say anything.

“Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve been there in a second or less. I could've helped you, Lena.”

Lena frowned into her coffee mug, “Kara, you have your own problems to deal with on top of dealing with National City's. I've been alone most of life, fending for myself after Lex left to take over the company full time. I know I need help...to talk to someone professionally, but for now I'm fine. I have to be for the sake of L-Corp.”

“That's the thing Lena, what good is L-Corp if their CEO isn’t one-hundred percent ready?” Kara shifted on the sofa, turning towards her girlfriend more. And yeah, they didn’t talk about it but Kara knew for a fact when she carried Lena to her home last night, that this woman was hers. For better or for worse, and she was Lena's. If Lena would have her that is, and deep down Kara sincerely hoped she would because the Kryptonian was already invested, both feet first. Consequences and critics be damned.

“You might have been alone before, Lena, but not anymore. You don't have to be...I don't want you to be.” Kara stopped, suddenly unsure of herself under Lena's intense gaze, “I, I mean...I don't know. Is that what you want? I don't want you to feel like you have to b-because I'm me. Me as in Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, alien me.”

“Kara—”

“ _I don't even know what this is._ ” Kara stressed, and Lena could tell the blonde was getting herself worked up. “Lena, what is this? I...I keep lying to my sister, and I shouldn't feel guilty about that because she's lied to me for _years_ but I do! I do!”

“Sweetheart...”

“And I want to know if we're both in this. I need to know that I have your back and you know that I do. But—”

“Babe!” Lena was getting worried because Kara was getting redder and it wasn't from embarrassment.

“I was so scared that everything was too good to be true last night when you didn’t show up and with your brother and everything I was so scared and—”

At this point, Lena had given up trying to use words to break up the heroine's rant and pulled her feet from her lap, not that Kara noticed at all. Lena closed the distance between them and shoved the pillow aside as she sat on her not-yet-lover's lap and covered the younger woman's mouth with her hand, but Lena just plopping herself right down on Kara's lap was enough to shut her up.

“Sweetheart, please just breath. Can you do that for me?”

Kara huffed, “I don't need to breathe.”

“While that is a fun fact I'll be taking full advantage of later, please just do it. It’ll make me feel better?” Kara just nodded and matched Lena's breathing (though the Kryptonian would never admit she had a tough time doing that at first...having a gorgeous, elegant woman like Lena Luthor on your lap was rather distracting. Kara's breathing was irregular for an entirely different reason.) when Lena was satisfied, she slowly removed her hand from Kara's soft lips, idly thinking that those could be used as weapons with their softness and fullness. Weapons used against her only, hating the thought of anyone experiencing such destruction.

“Last night...I was being selfish. I was inconsiderate of your feelings, Kara and I'm so, so very sorry.” Lena let her hands drop between their bodies limply, not once breaking eye contact with the woman beneath her, who's eyes were probably just as shiny as her own. “I just...I've been...all my life, it's only been me. Lena Luthor and no one else. No has lasted—not that I really gave them a chance to, but why would I? I was, no, _I am money._ That's all anyone ever wants from me. With me taking face of the Luthor name, and L-Corp—I'm so stressed and I'm scared.” Lena smiled softly, leaning forward until their foreheads touched, so close she could feel Kara's breath over her lips.

“I have full confidence that you can turn L-Corp around, Lena.” Kara whispered, a steady and sure grip on Lena's hips, but the slight tremble in her voice and dilated pupils told a different story.

“Thank you, sweetheart. And to answer your earlier question...my day went horribly yesterday, as you can very guess...half my Board of Directors walked out on me and my brothers Mistress is gunning for my job. I second guessed myself...proved them right about me not being fit for the job. That I can't handle the stress...that I'm just that small little girl with a very big and impossible dream.”

“I've been there. Second guessing myself I mean...and I've spiraled, but I've always had someone in my corner to talk me down. To help me...”

“Alex.” Lena smiled again, though it was smaller and a lot more sorrowful; her thoughts straying to her own brother. Her _adoptive_ brother.

“Yeah...I just..I know you feel like there is no one rooting for you, but I am. I will never second guess you and you should never do it either.”

“That's not possible.”

“Ha, yeah, I know...but it's always easier to get motivated if you know that there is someone else in your corner who says otherwise right? _Riiight?_ ”

And who could say no or frown at all when Kara pouted and stared at you from beneath those long lashes of hers—not a single soul, “God, how did I get so lucky?”

Kara smiled, shrugging but she wasn't going to let them stray off topic just yet. “Promise me that if you're ever feeling that down again...please call me? I don't care what I'm doing as Kara Danvers or kicking ass as Supergirl. I have an earpiece, and I know how to multitask.”

Lena knew that promise was a long shot—she's been at it too long, but Kara knew that too. The girl wasn't naïve, not how most people saw her ass. But if Kara was willing to go that extra twenty miles, Lena would meet her half way because she had another twenty miles to add to that promise. “I'll only promise that if you promise me something in return.”

Kara nodded eagerly, hands falling down to the top of Lena's thighs as she sat up a little more. “Sure! Anything!”

“Promise me that you’ll talk to your sister. _Really_ talk to her, Kara Zor-El.” Lena firmly cut off whatever protest or excuse Kara was about to spit out—a hint of accent bleeding through. “It's time you talk to her about whats been going on up here, and here.” Lena poked Kara's heart, “It's not fair to either of you, especially her. She's your only sibling. Cherish it because one day it will be gone and you’ll be left behind. Mind and heart filled with regret you'll never get over. Take my word for it, darling. I've seen it destroy many people.”

Kara dropped her head back, eyes closed. On one hand she knew Lena was right—the tensions between her and Alex have gone on far enough. Kara missed the older woman dearly, but on the other hand...her resentment for what Alex did to her Aunt always kept her other half at bay in a stronghold, even more so when she thought about Alex and Hank lying to her damn face for weeks before guilt tore through her sister, and Alex confessed. Kara would like to believe that she took it all so badly was because they lied...but she'd be lying to everyone including herself. Hell, she has been for a while now. When Kara looked up at Lena, the brunette smiled and she couldn't stop her own smile even if she wanted to. “I promise.”

“I promise, then.” Without much though of it, Lena brushed her nose along Kara's as she tilted her head slightly, her hands coming up to cup Kara's face gently and pressed her lips to Kara's soft, unsuspecting ones. It was simple peck on the lips, and Lena didn’t linger even though she really wanted to. When she pulled away, Kara was smiling and Lena smiled back. They weren’t okay individually, but together they could touch the sky.

“Where do we go from here?”

“We fall before we fly.”

The Kryptonian cocked her head to the side, not sure she understood fully and Lena kissed her confused pout away, unable to help herself. “We crawl, baby. We crawl before we walk.” Kara's face cleared immediately, and she made a quiet 'oh' much to the brunette's amusement, “Oh, my adorable little alien...what am I going to do with you?”

There was a choking noise behind them, by the window and before Lena could even turn around she found herself sitting on the sofa with Kara standing in front of her protectively, and even though she had a really great view from her seat on the sofa, Lena scooted to the side and saw a woman wearing a black and yellow leather outfit with a black cape with yellow lining hanging loosely behind her. Lena recognized the giant yellow insignia sitting on the short woman's chest easily. _Why the hell is Batman sending his circus act to National City? And one with a death wish at that!?_

The woman, however, only grinned as she raised her hands slightly. “I suppose this is a bad time to ask for that guest room, Zor-El?”

Lena's eye twitched, _and how the hell does she know my girlfriend?_ Lena rose to her feet, and the woman in the black with the cape took one good look at _who_ Kara shared her secret with, (because who knew how long Lucy has been sitting there eavesdropping. Perks of the territory. No shame.) and her eyes damn near popped out of her head, “Shit.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lucy so much it's not even funny at this point.
> 
> I literally don't know how to do the whole first time kiss and sex thing and make it all magical, so I just made it normal af. I'm sorry if some of y'all were expecting something firework-y lol, this just isn't that kind of fic for all of that..I don't think? Agh, anyway. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


	10. A Little Side Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry the pause in updates, I've recently moved into my new apartment (yay me!) and so now that I am halfway settled in...with wifi, I CAN UPDATE!
> 
> That episode was so good, especially Lena coming to Kara personally TWICE. Omg.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The three women stood in Kara's living room in an awkward silence. Kara didn’t know what to say because _this?_ Was _definitely_ _not_ how she wanted to introduce her relationship with Lena—by being caught red handed. Kara looked at her girlfriend but Lena had simply just sat down and picked up her coffee mug—she didn’t know who the Caped Crusader Jr was under that cowl, but she knew that the woman knew enough that there wasn't any point for them to talk their way out of it.

Reaching up to rub the back of her neck bashfully, Kara decided to sit down as well—tense and looking like she was ready to bolt to the nearest bathroom. Lucy—to her credit—schooled her features quickly, but the damage had already been done. No one could unsee or unhear anything that just happened. She turned and closed the window she just crawled through and sat in the chair across from the couple on the sofa, pushing her cape aside to keep the pressure from her neck and shoulders. Her cowl was hot and getting tight around her temples—but Lucy wasn't a fool. Just because Kara trusted this woman didn’t mean _she_ had to exactly. (Later, Lucy would review that thought for it's half-baked logic.)

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn’t this against DEO regulation?” Lucy paused for a moment, smile fading as she looked between Kara's flushed face and Lena's stoic mask. They were clearly rattled and Lucy felt a little guilty for teasing them, “Kara...I'm not going to sit here and judge you. God knows I've done worst things under the influence of my father. With your sister, Hank and project Cadmus.”

Kara shrugged nonchalantly, but both Lena and Lucy knew it was anything but. “You pulled through when it counted the most, it's okay.”

Lucy crossed her legs at the knee, back ram-rod straight—once again, eyes darting between the two women. And Lena sighed heavily, figuring the woman was trying to figure out how trustworthy she was and if Lena was being quite honest, part of her didn’t really care for the cowl wearing woman's trust. But on the other...she was clearly a friend of Kara's. “For what it's worth, I could care less for Batman and his circus acts. I don't expect you to trust me with your identity—but I can assure you that I hold no ill-will towards Kara.”

Lucy scowled, her mask making her look even more menacing than she would have been (but Lucy scowling without the mask was pretty damn scary in itself), “For your sake, I hope not. Because if you hurt her—”

“Don't.” Kara warned, scooting forward on the sofa.

But the former Major continued on as if Kara hadn’t even spoken, holding Lena's gaze, “There are several people who know how to hide a body. If there's much left of it...”

“Hey!”

“Kara, it's okay.” Lena jumped in, taking the blonde's hand in her own and squeezing it tightly. “That was most likely the easiest shovel talk I will get by far. I doubt your family will pull any punches like your friend there when they find out.”

Lucy blinked, then snorted. “At least you know that much, I hope you know how to duck too.” Lucy threw up her hands quickly, seeing Kara's eyes flash with annoyance, “Okay, I'm done.”

“Thank you.”

There was a pause, and Lucy suddenly smiled like the cat who ate the canary. “Free room and board for my silence.”

“You're unbelievable! And...and hello?” Kara pressed the comm in her ear, “Are you sure?...Fine, I'll be there in a second.” Kara sighed heavily and looked at the brunette that was sitting uncharacteristically quiet next to her, mouth open to apologize but Lena quickly waved it away.

“Go, go. I knew what I was getting into from the start, sweetheart. My full support will never waver, I promise.”

Kara leaned over and stole another kiss, she just couldn't get enough and if it weren’t for the fact that Lucy was sitting across from them, no doubt analyzing their every move and that Kara needed to go stop some Metahuman from getting away with murder and robbery—Kara didn’t think she'd be able to stop with just one kiss anymore.

“Will you still be here when I get back? Please say you will?”

“Keep kissing me like that, darling, and I'll be anywhere you want me to be.” Lena said slyly partially to see Kara blush, and partially to see how far she could push the blonde until she snapped and ravaged her like it would be their first and last time before the world ended.

Kara's sharp but soft intake of breath told Lena it wouldn't be long. The girl couldn't even form a sentence, and Lena was more than pleased with that mild reaction but she knew she could get a more satisfying one later. When they didn’t have company present. The CEO leaned back and crossed her legs almost regally as she watched the hero flee from the room to change into her supersuit, face flushed to hell.

(Lucy's fake gagging went ignored by them both)

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was flying low enough over the buildings that Lucy was still able to track her super friend as weaved through the traffic of National City on her all black, red rimmed _Ducati 1299 Superleggera,_ her cape flying behind her so spectacularly that Kara had to check her own to make sure it wasn't slacking. When they arrived to the scene, the entire block was a mess and completely unrecognizable. The DEO and NCPD were already on the scene—what was left of it. Crouched behind turned over vehicles, trying to get a shot in but there was too much wind and lightening bolts being thrown around haphazardly. Supergirl landed next to her sister and a brunette wearing a NCPD badge and she didn’t look too well in Kara's opinion.

“Metahuman?” the Kryptonian asked, catching a piece of metal debris and tossed it aside.

“Red Tornado wannabe...but a lot bigger and stronger...and he talks more too.”

Kara's eyes snapped towards the figure half way down the block, sure enough there was an android that looked exactly like Red Tornado wreaking havoc with a scarf and not a care in the world. He was bigger though...in terms of mass and height. And there were blue tubes all over it's body armor, all connected somewhere inside his body—like a power source. “Whoa.”

“Yeah. _Whoa._ ” Alex grunted as she narrowly avoided a half broken brick to the head and slammed her back into the car she was hiding behind. “We've tried everything but...wait, who the hell is that?!”

Supergirl turned to see Lucy—the shorter heroine looked like a smaller version of Gotham's very own Batman. Unlike the rest of the man's clan, Lucy was the only one to match his costume. With a hint of color of course...she _was_ a Lane. Kara could practically feel her jaw snapping shut painfully—sure she's seen Lucy plenty of times since her return to National City and noticed the brunette's outlook of life, but Kara was stunned at the former soldiers superhero strut. She pulled it off better than Batman himself and that was an impressive feat, because that man had a very chilling superhero swagger. ( Back at Kara's apartment, Lena had paused with tying her hair up into a loose bun to glare at the screen. She was the only one who could get Kara to jaw drop like that. )

“Oh er...a-a friend. Yeah, superhero friend. Well...not super...obviously, but um...ahem.”

“Look, if you're all done standing around, we can seriously use some Kryptonian assistance here!” the officer next to Agent Danvers yelled, reloading her gun. Lucy stared at the woman with mild curiosity, she recognized her as the drunk she saw nearly half an hour ago.

Alex eyed Lucy again, then sighed heavily—accepting defeat. For now. “We'll talk later, Supergirl. Go take care of that thing before it levels another block!”

Kara didn’t have to be told twice, she took flight to get above the strong winds and to get a better handle on the situation. She was amazed to see that there _was_ a tornado surrounding the area and though it wasn't as strong as it could be, she suspected, the android seemed to be content on destroying the city a block at a time with an audience. Kara spotted Lucy on a rooftop of what once was a coffee shop and she wondered how the brunette got there so fast.

“ _I have a plan, Supergirl. Watch my twenty?”_

Kara startled slightly, pressing the comm to her ear. “Uh...Lu...um, sorry. How did you get...what?”

“ _I hacked into your comm when I first came back, don't worry. The DEO can't hear us, we're on a different frequency.”_

“Uh, okay.” Kara knew Winn might be a little put out that Lucy got past his firewalls so easily when he finds out later, “What's the plan, Batgirl?” it had honesty slipped but Kara liked the ring of it, but the grunt from Lucy's end disagreed completely. “You know I can run circles around this guy right?”

“ _Countering his tornado is not going to cut it this time, Supergirl. It's too big and you’ll only make things worse.”_

“Fine. What's the plan, Batgirl?” Supergirl landed in front of the Red Tornado 2.0, dodging all of it's punches before getting one in herself, knocking the thing off it's feet.

“ _There was an android similar to this one in Gotham. There's a bomb inside of it that can and will level this entire city if you let those tubes charge it's core to it's full power. Batman barely got it out of the city in time...I know how to defuse it, I just need you to open it's chest panel. Copy that?”_

“Copy, Batgirl!”

“ _Stop it.”_

“Sure thing, Batgirl.”

“ _Goddamn it, Kara, stop calling me that.”_

The android chuckled as it got back to it's feet, “Ah, finally. Supergirl. We have been waiting for you. We did not want you to miss the death of your beloved city.” even through it's robotic vocals, it was quite obvious the voice on the other end—wherever they were located, was heavily accented. In a cocky and psychotic scientist sort of way. It was creepy. “I see you have brought a friend of the Bat along with you. No matter. I learn from my mistakes mind you...”

Lucy landed next to Kara, arms crossed. “You've failed once already, Android. And we'll do it again.”

The massive piece of metal stepped forward, raising his fist high into the air. “Wrong! I have placed seventeen bombs all around National City! Cadmus will respect me after this. You have five minutes to say your prayers, _heroes!”_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Five minutes. National City only had five minutes for their guardian angel to save them and while they did have faith that she and her unknown crime fighting friend—mostly her—could do it. It did not stop the wave of chaos and panic that spread over the city in a matter of seconds. With all remaining emergency responders out sweeping the city the fastest way they could while trying to keep some form of order.

Both heroines knew the only way for them to keep those bombs from detonating was to destroy the android. Even with Lucy's superbike and Kara's super-speed couldn't be in seventeen places at once. Seeing a prime opportunity while the Red Tornado 2.0 caught Lucy's high kick and tossed her over his shoulder, he left his chest wide open for attack. With her batarangs , Lucy had disabled two of his power tubes but he still had three more left. More than enough to destroy National City.

Not hesitating for a moment, using her super-speed, Kara skidding to a halt in Red Tornado's personal space and forced her hand through his broad chest, and wrapped her hand around it's thrumming energy core before yanking it out; wires, fluids and taking a side hit into an overturned police cruiser right before the cackling android collapsed face first and the heavy winds stopped. While Kara was catching her breath from the hard landing on her head, Lucy rushed over and quickly took the energy core out of Kara's loose grip and defused the bomb as quickly and carefully as she could with a seven second time frame.

With the knowledge that the entire city was safe and the android was now technically dead; Lucy tossed aside the device and helped her friend to her feet. The DEO and the local police stormed the crime scene, with the DEO securing the android and the police and firefighters attending to the dead and wounded.

Alex looked over her sister, careful to keep professional with the CatCo camera crews trickling onto the scene— “Supergirl, are you alright?”

Supergirl nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. Looking between her sister and the unknown Detective that was attached to her sisters side and Kara fought down that irrational emotion called jealously. Kara didn’t know who this woman was but they both seemed awfully cozy in action. Kara knew she had no right to feel this way, considering how she's been treating Alex and Supergirl wondered if that is why Alex was currently glaring at Lucy.

“You're a little lost aren't you?” Alex crossed her arms pointedly, “Gotham is four hours west.”

Lucy just shrugged, fighting back a smirk. “I like it here better. Supergirl was kind enough to permit me to play in her backyard.”

The NCPD official next to Alex snorted, “What's wrong with your voice? You sick, little bat?”

“Detective Sawyer, maybe now is not the best time.” Alex tilted her chin towards the reporters that were running towards them. Like her current partner in crime, Alex was curious about her little sisters new partner in crime—not that she was jealous or anything, she just wanted to know that this unknown hero, who was clearly associated with Gotham's very own Batman, had her sister's back. Because Alex wasn't jealous, she was just concerned.

Both Detective Sawyer and Agent Danvers discreetly made themselves scarce just as the reporters surrounded both heroes, though Lucy couldn't make her own subtle escape because trying to pry Kara's arm from around her shoulders was like trying to bend steel.

Before the reporters could even hope to question either of them, Supergirl's smile turned sly and Lucy didn’t like it at all. “Sorry guys, you know I only give exclusives to CatCo. But my good friend, _Batgirl,_ here is not. Stay safe everyone!” finally Kara released Batgirl and took off, leaving her fuming friend to the wolves. She was positive Lucy was going to try to murder her in her sleep—but Kara's only concern was getting back to her girlfriend. (and if she were really paying more attention, she would’ve heard Cat Grant cackling away in her office, as she prepared an email to send to Kara for a Batgirl and Supergirl exclusive. Also mumbling something about knowing more than Lois Lane and scooping the Daily Planet. _Again.)_

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't all that deep...I kinda felt like writing something with action, I think. I am not overly satisfied with most of this chapter, though. But good enough! :D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one, see you all soon.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, like always. Lolol.


	11. Drunk On Love Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Drunk On Love" By Rihanna, inspired a lot of this chapter and the rest of the parts when it comes to Kara and her loyalty and love when it comes to Lena Luthor. Lol, the lyrics jumped out at me for these two, especially Kara for this chapter, and I made more notes for more of this types of chapters. 
> 
> Thank you, littlecupcake for being my Beta for this chapter, and hopefully many more to come! I speak for everyone when I say, it is much appreciated lol. XD

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was sitting in her office at CatCo, reading the latest issue with a slight smile that some would’ve called smug, but one most would miss because smug just wasn't part of the Kara Danvers package. The main article covered Supergirl's latest, city saving rescue with the help of a mysterious new hero. But of course anyone associated with Gotham's very own Batman—is bound to be mysterious.

**_Was National City about to get their very own Caped Crusader?_ **

**_Is there something National City needs to be aware of?_ **

**_Why are all of these heroes coming to our city when National City has the heaviest hitter in history?_ **

**_Batgirl was unavailable for comment._ **

_ Fine print... _

**_By proxy, Cat Grant has coined all exclusive rights to Batgirl including the name through Supergirl, who represents Cat Grant and all of CatCo)_ **

Kara set the magazine aside when she heard quick footsteps coming in her direction, familiar mumblings and people scattering to look busy as the CEO of CatCo stormed across the floor to her office. Cat was practically on a warpath lately trying to hold onto her ‘Batgirl Exclusive’ scoop to stay ahead of the Daily Planet when she caught wind that one of their reporters were in town. Cat Grant may be one of the wealthiest women on the planet, but even she couldn't forbid certain people from coming into National City—especially if they worked for a certain competitor from Metropolis.

As expected, Cat didn’t bother to knock: she walked in and closed the door behind her as if she owned the place (and, okay, technically she did). “Kiera. I'm glad to see you’ve decided to honor us all with your presence.”

“Ms. Grant, I-I can explain. Yesterday… was a family emergency and—”

Cat cut her eyes as she sat down in one of Kara's guest chairs, and waved away the girl’s feeble attempt at an excuse. Any other day Cat would’ve loved to just sit there and watch Kara fumble and mumble around while they both pretended that Cat didn’t know who she really was, and what she was doing for the allotted missing time Kara was trying to cover for.

“Although listening to National City's Golden Girl try to lie is my favorite pastime, CatCo has an emergency.” Cat sighed deeply as if she were truly bothered with coming to ask her former assistant for any sort of help, and stared down at her nails, “I hate to admit this, but CatCo getting the scoop on the Daily Planet was pure luck thanks to Supergirl's quick thinking.” Kara feigned oblivion to Cat's grateful glance, “I need more than some grainy photos of Batgirl. Any millennial with a smartphone can do that.”

(Kara was long past the point of seriously trying to deny anything to this woman. Cat had plenty of opportunities to expose Kara's biggest secret, for months now—as long as the DEO didn’t catch wind of this, she didn’t see a need to continue to lie. It made her work life so much easier).

Kara shrugged almost helplessly. She wasn't naïve enough to  _ not  _ see where Cat was going with this, but she wasn't going to give the media Mogul the opening she was so clearly looking for. “I… I don't know what you want me to do, Ms. Grant? I doubt Supergirl would even know where to look for this bat… person… creature.”

“ _ Kiera, please.  _ What have I told you about trying to bullshit a bullshitter? Especially with me?”

Kara worried the corner of her bottom lip as she adjusted her glasses, “Um, that it's pointless and—”

Cat leaned forward in her chair, snapping her fingers so harshly that it was almost a little too sharp for Kara's sensitive hearing, causing the younger blonde to startle faintly. “Exactly! How do you think I caught Lance Armstrong?”

“Ha, Ms. Grant… I don't think this bat person wants to be interviewed. I mean, ahem, not even Batman gives interviews or lets anyone take his picture… I think getting this person’s picture is the best anyone can get. And um, well, CatCo beat anyone to the punch… Shouldn't that be enough?”

Cat simply stared at Kara. The only stare that could make Supergirl squirm where she stood (or sat, in this case). Nevertheless, Kara's resolved remained steely—staying true to her nickname. But Cat was persistent. Those deep hazel eyes burning into those brilliant blue eyes across from her. Eyes unfocusing for a moment, the CatCo CEO saw her former assistant and trusted friend (one of the few she actually had these days) swallow harshly, one of the sure signs that Kara was about to cave.

But before the girl had a chance to, Cat rose from her seat gracefully. Smoothing down her figure-hugging dress, freeing it of any of those imaginary wrinkles. “The fact that this character allowed herself to work with an alien in the public eye in broad daylight, unlike Batman, or the fact that CatCo was able to print an issue about this  _ Batgirl  _ with  _ any  _ sort of photo with the sun involved -not rain and polluted clouds- is a great start, Kara. But we need more. This city needs more than her working with Supergirl. Batman and his little Bat farm are menaces of Gotham, but are portrayed as heroes in comparison to the creatures they fight… the very ones they created in the first place. Is this Batgirl a menace, come to spread the Gotham vigilante gene to our very own hero, or is she the only one who hasn’t been kidnapped and taken to Arkham Asylum and come back a different person? We need to know. I'm putting this as your official assignment, Kara.”

Kara's eyes had widened almost comically behind her glasses during Cat's usual pacing and ranting when a particular idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. Kara couldn't imagine asking Lucy all of these questions—well she could, but not after leaving the woman to the vulture clan of reporters so that she could make out on her living sofa with her girlfriend, Lena Luthor. Lucy was still showing a few signs of being bitter about that, and getting any sort of answer from the woman would be like pulling teeth for the Kryptonian.  _ Damn it. _

“B-but... Ms. Grant...” Kara's tone fell short of whining as she got out of her chair, arms flailing at her sides, and Cat's glare was warning her that she was on thin ice, “What if she doesn’t want to answer my questions? I.. I can't just force someone to answer my questions!”

“Sure you can. You're CatCo property, and you're a CatCo reporter. I didn’t get this far by whining and taking the easy assignments, Kara. Own up to that steel you call skin, and get me that interview. You have 72 hours.... starting now.”

That was the second time in one hour Cat has called her out without being direct, and it was the second time Kara did nothing at all except watch as her boss walked out of her office in the same fashion she entered, and sank down into her chair with an audible groan. At least she still had dinner to look forward to tonight with Lena and Lucy at her apartment. The one she now shared with Lucy. She was trying her hardest not to force a friendship between the two women—refusing to use Lucy as her test subject for when Lena finally met Alex. Met _ met  _ Alex. Like that.

Lucy and Lena have been civil towards each other, but the air was tense and it was uncomfortable. Kara was hoping that dinner tonight would at least lighten things up, since all three of them would be seeing a lot of each other in the near future.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

**_Later that evening..._ **

Kara was a little behind on dinner—between Lucy out doing whatever side quests Batgirl did when nothing too pressing was threatening the city and every petty criminal decided to test their luck—Kara decided to forgo trying out that new casserole and to just pick up some take out. Seeing as National City's evening traffic was literally one of the most horrific things Kara has ever seen in her existence...she knew she had time to get home and straighten up and set up the dining room before Lena arrived.

Or at least, that's what the young hero was hoping. By the time she got home with the takeout, she spotted a familiar looking SUV parked on the curb outside of her building behind Lucy's civilian motorcycle, and sighed loudly. Her worry was warranted and not at all misplaced, but was proven unnecessary as her apartment wasn't destroyed and there wasn't any screaming from where she could hear on the balcony.

“You look absolutely ridiculous, Bat Jr.”

Kara heard Lucy scoff, “I'll remember that when you finally meet the older Danvers sister. You're gonna wish you had this mask.”

Kara chose that moment to walk in before somewhat playful insults turned into not so playful insults. Lena was sitting at the kitchen bar drinking a glass of orange juice, though she would rather have something stronger, while Lucy was busy straightening up their apartment in her pajamas, wearing a pair of Supergirl slippers (the ones with the little red cape on them)—everything was perfectly normal.

Except for the fact that Lucy was wearing her mask. And Kara could understand the need for secrecy—glasses and pinned up hair didn’t work for everyone. She also begrudgingly understood that not everyone was going to trust Lena; simply because she was a Luthor. Both her brother and father left behind a trail of mess for her to push through.

But Lena  _ was  _ right.

Lucy looked absolutely ridiculous and adorable at the same time. Kara used her super speed to get to the counter, and set down the Chinese take out, startling them both. Lucy pulled the bag closer to her so she could rifle through the food, while pretending to be oblivious to the couple in front of her hugging and kissing as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Lucy has been over James for quite some time, but there were still some things that left a bitter stain on her heart. Sure, she moved on with Sara Lance—but Sara wasn't even in their timeline right now, and Lucy was starting to question what the hell she moved on to.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The trio moved to the living room. Kara now freshly showered and in her own sleepwear, was sitting in the corner of the sofa, body stretched out with Lena snuggled into her side. Dinner night didn’t go exactly according to plan… Lucy retreated to her own private quarters (something she often did when Lena was around), so the couple had the entire front end of the apartment to themselves, snuggled up on the couch and watching reruns of  _ Law and Order: SVU _ .

With Kara gently combing her fingers through Lena's thick tresses, Lena found herself relaxing further into the Girl of Steel who had a body that was more comfortable than a full body pillow. After the long day the older woman had at L-Corp, with the demolition papers going through their final process. And trying to fill the vacant board member seats with trusted, like minded non-career political human beings was proving to be more stressful than she anticipated.

Fighting away her exhaustion, Lena shifted so that she could see her Kryptonian better and smiled. Kara noticed immediately, and smiled back. “What are you smiling for?”

Lena shrugged, laughing softly. “Who would’ve thought, Blue Eyes: a Luthor and a Super. Together.”

“I know I sure didn’t, but… I thank Rao everyday for this. For you, well, us…I mean. Everything, really, but lately? Us.”

“You say that word a lot; Rao. I'm assuming this Rao is a Kryptonian version of God?”

“In a way, yes. Rao is what Krypton orbited… Krypton’s red sun. Rao was worshiped as the giver of life and light to us.”

“I see. There is so much out there, isn’t there?”

“Yes.” Kara knew it was a rhetorical question, but the pure wonder and curiosity mixed with a bit of uncharacteristic apprehension prompted Kara to answer her girlfriend, still combing her fingers through the brunette's hair. “There are planets further out than Krypton… far more advanced aliens, both good and bad. Some are savages… that take and do as they please. That thrive on the pain of others… And then others are more sophisticated. More peaceful… reclusive… But not all. It's… it's a big world beyond Earth's atmosphere. Beyond this galaxy, really.”

“I knew there was more out there, but just hearing it- for fact I mean… it's just… Wow.” Lena hummed, eyebrows furrowed, and Kara couldn't resist smoothing out those frown lines.

“Is everything okay, Lena? Is there something I can help you with, or do—?”

L-Corp's CEO planted a soft kiss on soft pink lips before a ramble could start and let Kara get herself worked up over nothing. “Everything is perfectly fine, Blue Eyes. It's just...” and Lena adjusted her position on top of Kara, to get even more comfortable with resting her chin on the palm of her hand now, “I've been going through more of Lex's notes… and I'm just curious. I need to know why he went off on edge the way he did...”

Kara shrugged, unsure of Lena's train of thought (and further into the apartment, Lucy wasn't either. She adjusted her 'iPod' so she could get better reception), “Superman, right? I mean, c'mon... Lex Luthor tried to con the people of Metropolis over and over again, but my cousin was always there to stop him. He, at the time, was the most powerful and willing person to take on Lex head on. I guess, I dunno, he took it as a challenge.”

“Exactly!” Lena's eyes sparked with excitement and Kara wasn't sure whether she should be concerned or not, “What if Lex  _ knew?” _

“Knew what? I...hm, I'm not sure I understand where this is going, Lena?” now Kara was definitely concerned. Not of the fact that Lena was showing obvious signs of following in her brother's footsteps; Kara knew Lena long enough to know the CEO was better than that—even Cat went on her suspicious rants as she paced her office to keep her thoughts in order. No, Kara was concerned with Lena's discoveries in Lex's journals, making a mental note that it would be in everyone's best interest if she took a quick peek at them for herself in the near future.

“I think my brother somehow knew that humans weren’t the only living creatures in this galaxy. And in this day and age you'd be a fool not to consider that. And Superman's debut only further proved his theory. I found Lex's first journal today. It had nothing at all to do with killing your cousin, Kara. Lex was after  _ power. _ And a lot of it. His schemes in Metropolis were a means to an end… to fund his little power trip. His man made super-suits and satellite projects.”

“Oh… oh I see. Kal-El's opposition to your brother’s ideas issued a challenge and Lex just took it too far?” Kara blinked, finally piecing together the point Lena was trying to make. She also made a small mental note that Lena's natural roots were starting to slip through in her accent, something that often happened when she was either surprised, highly upset… or in this case, excited. (Kara's mind strayed to something far dirtier, but she kept those thoughts at bay, thanking Rao that her arousal wasn't as obvious as it could have been at this very moment).

“Yes! Precisely! And the further I looked through my brother’s journals... _through his thoughts_... I...” Lena exhaled deeply, her Irish accent was in full swing now and Kara's mind and body were torn attention wise, “I understand this might be a tad bit insane to you, baby, but now I understand what Lex was trying to do.”

(Lucy stared down at her phone, at Agent Danvers' highlighted name—contemplating how far into the phone call she could get before Kara reached her. Of course Lucy could text Alex, but the urgency of that message would prompt more questions than a highly alarmed voice would.

But the former Major decided to hold off for five more minutes...Kara didn’t sound alarmed…  _ yet…  _ and Lucy accounted that to the Kryptonian being completely wrapped around this woman's finger and biased like hell, but Lucy was now giving them a five minute window to change her mind about calling in the big guns.  _ Tonight.) _

“I don't condone his terrorist antics at all, Kara, but his primary visions...they really were for humanity's own good. However, at the time of these events, L-Corp did not have the funds to support any of this… and with Superman coming into the picture...”

Kara removed her hand from her girlfriend’s hair and reached down to take Lena's free hand, and kissed the brunette's knuckles softly, “Do you… do you blame him for your brother's downfall?”

Lena worried her bottom lip briefly, “My brother would’ve eventually lost himself to power and to greed. Superman only furthered the process. So no… I don't blame your cousin for the inevitable, sweetheart.”

Kara looked up to meet Lena's steady and open gaze, unsure of what to say, but she needn’t have worried because everything Kara's heart wanted to say was expressed in those dazzling blue eyes Lena was so fond for. Suddenly Kara just smiled and let go of Lena's hand so that she could gently cup the brunette's strong jaw and brought their lips together. Even though they hadn’t seen each other all day, their kiss was soft and gentle; lips moving together unhurriedly. Neither were really sure who's lips parted first, but Kara moved her arms around Lena, holding her close. Enjoying the new sensations as their kiss deepened for the first time. Lena tasted like Chinese food and orange juice, and Kara loved it because it was Lena. The CEO shifted under Kara's grip that was borderline too tight—she trusted her soon-to-be lover with her entirety, but Lena also knew an overly excited Kryptonian was a force to be reckoned with regardless. Until her secret project was done, Lena knew she'd had to take the reins before jumping between the sheets with Kara—of course that didn’t mean she couldn't tease the girl relentlessly.

A particularly loud commercial from the TV was a bit too sharp for Kara's ears, breaking their kiss abruptly. Lena licked her lips, not even bothering to fix her smudged lipstick—though some of it was now staining Kara's own lips, quite nicely—and reached over for the remote and turned the volume down. Lena also chose that moment to sit up and straighten out her button down shirt, but Kara remained lying down—she was enjoying their new position and her current view.

“Will you help me?” (Lucy's eyes snapped open...then narrowed suspiciously)

Kara raised a brow, head tilting adorably, reminding the Luthor woman of a puppy, and not for the first time either. “Help you do what?”

“Help me continue what my brother started. He wanted grand things for humanity… for its own good and protection. L-Corp now has the means to finish what he started… without the terror and scheming. I've calculated many ways to go about this… but I simply cannot do this without your help. And if it's willing… the Bat creature is welcome to join, if only to ease her own unease about this entire thing.” (Lucy frowned at being called an  _ it _ , but Lena's suggestion to involve her stopped Lucy from doing something they would all regret)

Kara pulled herself from beneath Lena and paced the length of her coffee table slowly, “You… wow. I um… I don't know, Lena. This is… extremely risky. It's one thing for Supergirl to support L-Corp, but the backlash when it goes public that Supergirl  _ and  _ Batgirl are helping L-Corp to advance some of LexCorp idea's will shake a lot of foundations. Everywhere.”

“Yes, it will. Which is why I won't go public with it, I'll purchase a facility somewhere… work from there. There won't be any announcements until the project is finished. The backlash won't be as… harsh.”

“With everyone looking at you with a magnifying glass, buying a building and keeping hush about it is a horrible idea, Luthor. I would’ve thought you were smarter than that.”

Lucy came strolling out of the dark hallway and sat down on the arm of what was now becoming her favorite chair, and Lena just huffed, “It isn’t unheard of for a company of my caliber to purchase buildings and keep it to themselves. For all they know, it could be a new business to create more jobs as I've promised I would do once I finish cleaning L-Corp of LexCorp scum.”

“ _ L-L...Batgirl!  _ Were you eavesdropping?!” Kara hissed, scandalized—as if she didn’t do it on a daily basis, and Lucy didn’t bother to answer that.

“Do you really want L-Corp's name to be on something so secretive so soon, right before it finds its stride? You might think you're safe behind company policy… but I'm sure you know what happened to Cat Grant earlier this year.”

Lena's jaw flexed. What happened to Cat Grant was every CEO's nightmare. Suddenly Kara perked up… she had an idea. A potentially horrible idea, but it was an idea. “Use my warehouse.”

“What? Kara, no.”

“You have a what? Did you get a raise?”

Kara reached up to adjust the glasses that weren’t there, “Yeah! I mean, yeah, it's a little.. old… but it's mine. If you can… if you can give me the blueprints, I can have it done in a few hours or less.”

“By yourself?” Lucy asked incredulously, arms crossed. If she didn’t have on her mask, they would’ve seen that her eyebrow was raised doubtfully, “You're fast, Supergirl, but going that fast for blueprints?”

“I'll ask The Flash to help me. He owes me a favor… Wow.. this is going to be so cool! I've never had my own secret lair before!” Kara sighed happily, sitting next to her girlfriend and stole a piece of chicken.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “This is going to be a replica of S.T.A.R. Labs, isn’t it? It's nice, but not very subtle.”

Lena scoffed, picking up her half-eaten container of orange chicken (it was by the grace of some higher entity that Kara didn’t finish off the chicken  _ and  _ the box), “Don't worry Bat Jr. My brother is many horrible things, but subtlety was his specialty.”

“If I suspect anything, Luthor, I'll—”

“Ring the alarm. Yes, I'm completely aware.”

Lucy rose from the chair, “Good. Kara, call me later so we can talk.  _ Alone. _ ”  Lucy was worried for her friend, and she knew she wouldn't be able to express her concerned thoughts properly with the object of her main concerns sitting right there.

“Where are you going L...er, Batgirl?” Lena rolled her eyes again, popping another piece of chicken into her mouth. Honestly, she figured out Kara's secret in less than a day… Did they really not think she would figure out Batgirl's secret? Or even consider that Lena might have already cracked the secret? Their antics amused the brunette greatly, so she didn’t voice any of her thoughts—she wanted to see how long this would play out.

“I'm going out for a patrol, and to follow up on some minor leads.” Lucy's gaze shifted between them, before she added drily; “Don't break anything that can't be explained  _ how  _ and  _ why  _ it was broken.”

“Oh, I don't know Batgirl… my back can handle more than you think.”

“ _ That is not what she meant!”  _ Kara hissed, face flushed. Whether from embarrassment or something else stemming from her earlier arousal, Lena wasn’t sure, but she wanted to see how far that blush went down on Kara's body.

“Let me know how that theory pans out for you at the general hospital or the morgue, Luthor. Good night, Kara.”

Kara turned to stare out the window, trying to determine the importance of those sirens rushing to the pier. Before Lena could tell her to go, Kara decided that the local emergency responders could handle it. Using her super-speed Kara turned off the living room lights, put away the left-overs that probably wouldn't make it to the next morning. She and Lena were back in their original position on the sofa, this time with a blanket and pillow, with Lena still chewing on her chicken.

“Is this your way of asking me to stay the night, Supergirl?”

Kara smiled nervously down at her girlfriend, “Is that your way of saying yes, Ms. Luthor?”

Lucy's footsteps were heavy to Kara, but quiet as air to Lena's as the woman strolled past the TV in her full Batgirl ensemble. She didn’t even spare the couple on the sofa a second glance as she walked out onto the balcony for her short skydiving exit. At least she closed the doors behind her this time. Lena snuggled further into Kara's embrace, and kissed the blonde's chin. “Of course. But can you set an alarm for five? I have another board meeting at ten tomorrow morning.”

“Can I get more kisses?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

**_Somewhere a few blocks away..._ **

A woman in an all white pantsuit leaned back against the leather seats of her BMW and smiled, pulling a long drag from her cigarette, eyes still glued to the street level photos and video feeds from the drone that was a safe distance away from overly sensitive super-ears, “My my, my dear. Quite the super-friends you are making. You are proving to be more resourceful than your brother could ever hope to be.” The woman switched off the monitor with a heavy sigh, “Jackson.”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Take us back to headquarters. I have some adjustments to make to our plans for the future.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry it has taken so long to update...there is so much I wanna do, especially with this past episode! (So I made this chapter extra long even though it's a set-up chapter for the last remaining chapters) 
> 
> But damn! Supergirl did a damn good job with Alex's coming out piece. So awesome, cause we can relate 100%!
> 
> Also, this chapter...I know Lena is giving off some serious Harrison Wells vibes, but you gotta admit...it's hot when she does that. LOL. Anyone here think she know's Batgirl's full name and date of birth yet? *snort*
> 
> I told y'all that warehouse was going to come in handy didn't I? I love secret lairs.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> You guys rock!Happy Friday and enjoy your Thanksgiving break! If you even have one...I don't but it's okay. Christmas is what I'm looking forward to. XD


	12. Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have that talk...well part of it. Kinda...I don't know, Alex and Kara time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is has been so long since my last update, I've been working a lot lately and I've recently fallen to the deadly hands of the common cold. Ugh.
> 
> This chapter is un-beta'd, this was actually a rush chapter because I just wanted to get it out there.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was trying not to think about how quickly her deadline was rushing towards her for CatCo's exclusive with Batgirl as she sat at a corner table inside of a local bar and grill waiting for her sister to join her. Supergirl and Batgirl made the news again, but they weren’t fighting crime—it was just a really well timed photo of Batgirl on her highly modified Ducati breaking numerous traffic violations with Supergirl flying into the shot a couple of feet above the vigilante. The photo was curtsey of one Mr. James Olsen—Lucy despised the photo, something about her bad side and the angle being off. Kara liked the photo—she knew Lucy did too, she was just being difficult, but with good reason.

Of course that photo didn’t help ease the worry of National City about Supergirl being corrupted by someone from the likes of Gotham. _If only they knew._ Kara's assignment deadline was starting to stress her out because trying to get answers from Lucy in the past was like pulling teeth—but now? Kara was just about ready to tear her hair out. She was trying to be subtle about it, but maybe Cat was right. (Of course Cat was right, Cat is _always_ right.) being whiny and nice about it wasn't going to get Kara anywhere and—

“Hey!” Kara squeaked, surprised. She had been so far gone into her own head space, she failed to notice that her older sister had entered the coffee shop until she was pulled from her chair and pulled into a fierce hug, one she quickly returned as tightly as she dared. “Alex.” Kara breathed, eyes closed with a goofy smile plastered on. This was the first time in ages that she and Alex ever got to see each other outside of work and the DEO—away from the reminders of their demons, shared and individual alike.

When they finally pulled away, which felt like an eternity but was only a couple of minutes (both pointedly ignoring the odd looks thrown in their direction), both Danvers siblings sat down. Kara shifted nervously in her chair and gestured towards the wings, fries and the three burgers on the table and the pitcher of beer. “I um...I ordered for us already...”

“I see that.” Alex smiled, hoping to put her little sister at ease but was unsure how good of a job she was doing since she was more than nervous, herself—and it pained her heart because they were family. They were best friends...they shouldn't be nervous over a simple lunch but here they were. It was an issue that's been pestering Alex (and she suspected that it's been bothering Kara, as well) for the past month and it wasn't going to be ignored too much longer.

“So um...how are you?” Alex inquired gently, trying not to allow the hurt over the fact that she has to ask her own sister that in such a way, and fixed her plate full of wings and cheesy potato wedges.

Kara simply shrugged, trying not to appear awkward with her own sister—but for the life of the alien, she just could not release the tensions in her neck and shoulders. The Kryptonian felt guilty. Guilty for the very fact that she had to take a pause to consider her words carefully. “I've been...good, yeah, I've been good.” Kara shoved a few potato wedges in her mouth, thoughts of Lena and Lucy aka Batgirl at the forefront of her mind, her heart wanting to spill everything right at that moment. She wanted Alex to know everything, but Kara knew how Alex would react to her dating Lena. It was still a toss up on how she would take Lucy being not only back in town with no warning, but also being National City's resident vigilante.

“Yeah? I've been keeping track of your articles at CatCo, Kara. I think Clark better up his game. You're already faster and stronger than he is...no need to outdo the man's day job as well.” Alex smirked, sharing a soft laugh with Kara.

“Speaking of day job..how is everything at the DEO?”

“Fine. Kicking alien ass as usual...we finally upgraded a few of the cells for the more aggressive detainee's. Of course, you’d know that if you’d visit more often.” Alex sipped her beer, “I think Hank misses you.”

“I've been kind of busy...saving the city and Cat has me doing two or more assignments at a time lately.” Kara glanced at her sister before adjusting her glasses, almost more like a stress tactic than anything to do with nerves. “Maybe I could visit today...check out those new cells...and check on my...check in with Astra.”

Alex stopped momentarily, but of course it did not go unnoticed. “Kara—”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“We clearly need to!” Alex shot back, her tone soft—mindful of the ears nearby. “Kara...Kara what happened that night was in the heat of the moment! I was trying to save Hank's life.”

“And I already forgave you for that, Alex. Both of you.”

“So why have you been avoiding us? Avoiding me?” Alex stared at her adoptive sister pensively, they were both aware of this conversation (or confrontation depending on anyone else's viewpoint should they be in public and causing a scene—Alex hoped to God it wouldn't come to that. Last thing anyone needed was Kara's heat vision accidentally sparking up for a fight).

“Alex...I don't want to talk about this.”

“But we do, Kara, we do!” Alex hissed...beer food and pleasantries forgotten. “I...I'm tired of pretending like everything is okay between us because it isn’t. That night changed everything between us and—”

“No!” Kara snapped, louder than she intended—startling not only herself and Alex, but the patrons around them, earning a few more odd stares which went completely ignored by both Danvers sisters, “You and Hank lying to my face about why my...” Kara swallowed harshly, unable to bring light to that particular secret just yet,and forced herself to lower her tone, (Alex made not to dig deeper into Kara's hesitation later) “About how Astra ended up the way she did is what changed everything between us. You both were so called trying to protect me like I was some naïve child, and...” Kara stopped, unsure how to continue her train of thought. She really wished Lena was there to offer some kind of moral support but the alien knew she needed to do this on her own. That she couldn't keep deflecting it. “I need some air.”

Alex jumped out of her seat, calling after her sister but Kara was already halfway to the exit by the time the older Danvers sibling was able to throw some money on the table before chasing after the girl before she could fly off. Alex needn’t have worried, because she found Kara pacing the alley behind the bar and grill, out of sight of the main street and any stray eye.

Combing her hand through her short hair, the DEO Agent sighed heavily, blinking back those tears that were threatening to spill over. She knew that lunch with her sister would be tense, but neither of them expected it to escalate _this_ quickly, “I saw...(Alex took another steadying breath) I saw Astra standing over J'onn, Kara. He was...God, Kara they were fighting to the death and Astra had the upper-hand by the time I arrived.”

“She's the last of my bloodline _,_ Alex! My _true_ bloodline!” Kara yelled, a lone treacherous tear finally escaping and Alex saw those blue eyes brighten for a split second, but she wasn't worried. Kara may not hold much trust in her anymore—but Alex still trusted Kara with her life.

“He was defenseless, Kara! What did you want me to do? Let give him an _honorable death?!_ The same man who has been there for _both_ of us since the beginning?”

When Kara turned away, jaw flexed—Alex pushed more, take a few steps towards her sister to make sure Kara still had her in her sights, “What I did wasn't out of spite or jealously, Kara, I reacted out of instinct! I saw your Aunt standing over J'onn and I reacted. My training kicked in and I did what I had to do. You of all people should understand that! And I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for nearly killing Astra and I'm sorry for lying to you about it for as long as I did. You deserved more than that but Kara, _please..._ I can't go on much longer without my sister at my side.”

Kara wiped away her tears, sniffling loudly, “I can't, Alex, I can't.”

“You can't what, Kara?” Alex moved closer, now within arms reach of her sister. “Kara?”

“I can't stand with the DEO anymore, Alex. The government wants me dead. They want us all dead and I can't just pretend anymore.”

“The DEO won't let that happen Kara. Not to you or anyone else!”

“And Astra?” when Alex didn’t respond verbally, Kara nodded solemnly, “Everything's changing so fast, Alex, but I think that maybe...it's all for the best?”

Alex shook her head, “Kara, the last time you went off on your own... National City was almost nuked! I mean...” Alex shrugged, throwing her hands up with an unamused smile, “Mom will kill me if I let you go out on your own and get yourself killed!”

“I won't be alone, Alex, I promise. I have friends now...I don't have to rely on the DEO all the time, and it's time that I get away from the government. Kal-El was right about one thing...the government can't be trusted.”

Alex wanted to take Kara's words to heart, it would be easy to do so—but the tall brunette wasn't the type to be so passive about topics such as this. She knew as well as Kara that the DEO still kept a locker full of Kryptonite in it's basement as well as the suit of armor that was made specifically to kill a rogue Kryptonian—or any other creature that falls weak to the green rock. But the fact still remained that it was still made for the likes of not only Superman but Supergirl as well. Not to mention the sword Alex stabbed Astra with.

“Batgirl part of this plan?”

Kara nodded gently, “Yep! She's totally on-board and before you ask, Alex, I trust her.”

“Hmm, yeah, well I don't.”

“You haven’t even given her a chance to prove herself yet, Alex.”

“Kara, you're my sister. You always will be...and I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. With Lena Luthor, Cadmus and god knows what else settling in National City...I worry like hell for you,like all the time. Batman and his little bat people are vigilante's Kara, they play by a different set of rules than we do.”

“You'll see. Batgirl is different, and if you just give her a chance, you guys just might be friends!” Kara's smile was broad and all knowing, and Alex returned it reluctantly despite her doubts about her liking any part of this Batgirl character.

“Fine. She gets one chance... _one.”_ Alex knew all of this was a bad idea, every last detail of it but she would support her sister no matter what—even if it meant taking the brunt of J'onn ire over Kara's untimely and dangerous decision, she would.

Alex opened her mouth to say something more, to ask questions...to simply just catch up. To clear the air between them because there was still a fog between them, but it was slowly beginning to clear up but the chirping in her back pocket broke them apart. The DEO Agent fished her phone out, “Hm, the DEO is reporting an alien rampaging around near L-Corp...and Batgirl is already on the scene.”

Alex felt a gush of wind on her face and looked up to see that Kara had changed into her supersuit and was smiling, “Meet you there?”

“Save some for me Supergirl.” Alex watched her sister jump high into sky before shooting off towards L-Corp, her laugh still ringing in her ears. Her own smile stretching a mile wider as she jogged to her unmarked SUV. She and Kara weren’t okay...but now she was certain that eventually, they were going to be.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all mistakes are my own...if I haven't gotten to your comment on the last chapter, I will soon-ish. I honestly dunno how well this chapter will be, but hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Crossover tomorrow! Hell yeah!
> 
> Goodnight/Good morning.


	13. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I don't own Supergirl or anyother DC CW character (But how bout that crossover though?! huh? huh? Am I right?)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

By the time Kara had arrived to L-Corp, Lucy was already there and so was a large crowd of people with their phones out trying to get the best shot for the biggest dollar. Kara landed next to her companion, pushing a strand of hair from her face. “That looks more like a Metahuman than an alien, doesn’t it?”

“His name is Copperhead, one of Gotham's trashier villains. He's...um, he's gotten bigger since the last time I saw him.”

“Copperhead?” Kara raised a brow, getting into fighting stance when the so called _Copperhead_ turned around with a hiss that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, “Game plan, or are we just winging it?”

Batgirl shook her head after a moment, fingers twitching near her utility belt. “A giant, talking snake on two legs with two arms and a really, _really,_ long tail. Plenty of ways to take him down...but I have a feeling it's not gonna be so easy this time.”

Copperhead took a menacing step towards them, away from the destruction he was causing ( Kara would never understand their need to destroy everything in their sight). “Well if it wasn't one of the Bat's little minions—Batgirl.”

“You're a long way from Gotham, Copperhead. What business do you have in National City?”

Copperhead stood his full height, tail swishing dangerously behind him—ready to lash out at a moments notice, “Lena Luthor.”

Kara tensed, and Batgirl (by association) did as well, one of her hands now under her cape behind her back. “You're here to kill Lena Luthor.” Supergirl clarified, voice colder than Lucy or anyone has ever heard the young hero use before—and suddenly Batgirl was worried. _For Copperhead,_ of all creatures. “Who sent you here?”

Lucy saw several black SUV's pull up alongside NCPD, thankful that they were doing crowd control because she knew as soon as Copperhead said Lena Luthor's name, the situation was about to get messier than it already was.

Copperhead hissed loudly, “Doesn't matter. She's gonna die today...and you can't stop me, Kryptonian!”

Kara's glare was turning redder by the second, “Wanna bet?”

Copperhead bared his fangs harshly, body twisting to the side faster than what should have been possible. His tail managed to flip over a few police cars and send people running and screaming. Batgirl leaped high into the air to avoid between swatted in half while Supergirl used her super-speed and gave Copperhead an uppercut he'd be feeling for _months._ Batgirl swore as the ground shook beneath her feet. Nearly knocking her off balance. Lena Luthor was clearly Kara's new Kryptonite, and Lucy wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_seven seconds later..._

Copperhead was unconscious, and being dragged away in DEO containment truck to who knows where. Batgirl wondered up to Supergirl and grabbed the Kryptonian's upper arm to prevent her from flying off to the top floor of L-Corp. “I'll see you at home, Supergirl. We're gonna have that talk soon—I'll be damned if you bring my father and his nonsense back to National City.”

Batgirl glanced over her shoulder for a second, muttered something Kara missed before brushing past the red caped hero towards her Batcycle. Alex and the brunette Kara remembered as Detective Sawyer.

“Supergirl.” Detective Sawyer smiled, though Kara noticed it was a bit on the cautious, tight lipped side—and after her display of total dominance over Copperhead, she wasn't really offended. She was a little angry. “That was...pretty quick..and impressive. You and scales go way back or something?”

“Maggie.” Alex glared at the other brunette, but she hated to admit that she had a point. Alex has never seen Kara move with such precision and with that amount of force. She couldn't help but wonder if her sister was still upset from their conversation at the bar and grill earlier. “Did that thing tell you what he was after? Seemed like it had a mission?”

“Um... L-Corp. Something about L-Corp but I didn’t really get a good handle on what he wanted. er...sorry?”

Maggie scoffed, “Yeah well if he ever wakes up from that beating, I guess we'll have to take your word for it.”

“Where did Batgirl go? She seemed to be a rush?” Alex asked, just then her phone beeped and Kara couldn't have been more relieved for the distraction.

“Sorry, Agent...and Detective. I've a few other emergencies to attend to, see you around.” Kara sent her sister a meaningful look before taking flight—making a show of leaving the area, breaking the sound barrier. But in reality, Kara only made a couple of blocks and entered her girlfriends office undetected. What she didn’t count on was the office to be dark and unoccupied. Even though Kara couldn't hear Lena's steady heart beat she knew so well, she still used her x-ray vision to scan the office.

Kara quickly pulled out her cellphone, trying to keep herself from panicking. “Please be okay, please be okay...”

“ _Hello?.”_

Kara sagged with relief, and plopped herself down into Lena's chair—paying no mind to the metal groaning pitifully, “Lena! Hey, hi...um, how are you? Are you alright?”

“ _I'm fine darling, what's wrong? Did something happen? ”_

“I...what? Well, yeah... You don't know?”

Kara heard paper rustling in the background, _“Know what, Kara? Whats going on?”_

“Lena, where are you? You're safe right? You sound safe!”

“ _I'm at your warehouse, trying to figure out which blueprints are the best to use...hello? Kara, darling?...dammit! Did I lose signal again?! Kara? Hello?”_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara walked into her warehouse with her cape billowing behind her perfectly, she spotted Lena's SUV outside and she couldn't be happier to see Lena fiddling around on her phone, mumbling something about creating a personal satellite. Kara felt her phone vibrating in her hand, but she didn’t bother to answer it...not when she scooped the real thing into her arms, and kissed Lena as if it were their last time.

“Kara?” Lena pulled back, eyes wide. Not that she didn’t mind the kiss but her girlfriend was acting out of sorts and—“Oomf!” Lena wrapped her arms around her hero's shoulders and buried her face into those blonde locks she loved so much. She had no idea what was wrong (namely because of the bad signal and lack of satellite placement) but Lena was more than willing to comfort Kara and accept an explanation later.

Finally Supergirl pulled away, finally calm enough to think clearly. “Um, Lena, what are you doing all the way out here?”

L-Corp's CEO gestured towards the coffee table behind them, showing Kara all of the paperwork she was working through. “I was going through all blueprints that would be best for this buildings structural integrity. I figured it would be easier to do it here rather than the office.”

“Oh...oh, I see.”

“You're worrying me, Kara, what's happened?”

Kara rubbed Lena's upper-arms gently, “Lex...sent another person to, um, kill you. This time it was a Metahuman.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. He was at L-Corp and I thought...I got scared when I didn’t find you in your office. I was scared that Copperhead was just something to keep me distracted.”

“I should've told you where I was going, Kara, I'm so sorry...I...are you sure it was Lex who sent him?”

Supergirl nodded solemnly, not missing the way Lena's voice trembled slightly—she knew her girlfriend was scared and was too strong to let it show. “He said so himself. I took care of him but we both know this isn’t over.”

Lena ungracefully plopped down on the sofa, “Lex won't ever stop. Once he sets his mind to something, he will see it done or die trying.”

Kara wasn't too sure what she could say in response to something that depressing without being doubtful of the words herself. Supergirl reached down and picked up a blueprint that was at the top of the pile with the most notes and adjustments, “Is this the best option?”

Lena nodded, her mind barely on the question at hand but on the liquor store she passed several miles out, “Yes, that's the best candidate without bringing this entire place to it's nuts and bolts. Why? Kara, where are you going?”

“Don't worry, you're safe...for now.” Kara rolled the blueprint in her hand, and stuffed in her boot, “But I'm going to go get The Flash. The sooner we get this place built, the safer you'll be.”

“I'm not moving in here, Kara, you do know that right?”

“I know that, but...this can be your safe haven, right? I can be ours...together. Right?”

“It still baffles me that you’d put so much faith into me...a Luthor.”

Kara smiled, “You may be a Luthor, Lena, but you're too smart, _too good_ to follow in your brother or your fathers footsteps. That's what counts; your heart...not your name.”

“Thank you, Kara. From the very beginning you’ve always been the one to see me for who I really am...to give me a chance. I'm sorry for continuously doubting that...I'm just not used to that. It's gonna take some time for me to get used to it.”

“Someone having your back?”

“Yes.”

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever but Lena was the first to look away, afraid that Kara's pearly white smile and bright blue eyes would permanently blind her and ruin her for anyone else. Of course...the latter was already in play. “I guess I can drive back to the city and pick up some food. I know what you and the creature like to eat...but what does The Flash like? Any allergies?”

Supergirl paused, “Potstickers and pizza. Lots of potstickers and pizza.”

“Let me guess, he has to eat about ten thousand calories too?”

Kara's bashful smile was all the answer Lena needed before the superhero rushed out of the warehouse, and Lena thought about charging Kara for more kisses with the amount of money she was spending on food—not that she minded. It was nice spending all of her money on someone other than herself, even if it was just food. Lena grabbed her car keys, forcing the thoughts of liquor aside for the time being. _Potstickers and pizza._ That's all she needed to focus on—and maybe getting ahold of Baby Bats. Maybe she could distract Lena enough to keep her from falling down the rabbit hole. _Again._

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own in this shortish chapter. This chapter was literally just a chapter.
> 
> Of course, Kara lost her cool on National City local (and probably national) TV. Lena still has her personal demons to deal with. Lex still on his foolishness. Cadmus still on their foolishness. Barry still hasn't closed that metahuman portal...It's only a matter of time before Kara and Lena get naked and seal the deal...yesssss.
> 
> But yeah to recap everything with this ordinary chapter...I made none of that clear, I'm aware but I'm exhausted..long, long week.
> 
> Thank you for all the love on this, you guys seriously rock!


	14. Unexpected Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Driving half way back to National City was almost therapeutic for Lena. The music from the radio played softly in the background, keeping her distracted from the twenty four hour liquor stores she passed on the way back into the city. The CEO is desperately trying not to let her paranoia take over her mind completely. Her brother was still trying to kill her and not a word from her mother. Not that Lena really expected the woman to pretend to even care, but it still hurt none the less.

She's always known that she was never really a part of the family, never a part of anything really. Not even the all-girl boarding school her mother sent her to just because she couldn't stand the sight of Lena any longer. With Lionel out of the picture, Lillian Luthor had the power to do anything she wanted—and her first plan of action? Send Lena across the world and hope to never see the girl again. Lena welcomed the change—to expand her horizons among girls her age that have been cast aside by their own elite families, labeled as the black sheep. But that hope had been quickly diminished when Lena discovered, that while most of the girls _were_ the black sheep of their family, Lena was just too different to really blend in properly. Sure she could pretend, but in the end, it grew tiresome and she just accepted fate that she was destined to be alone in this world. Alone and miserable… Well, that was until Kara.

But a small part of Lena feared she'd eventually mess that up too. Despite knowing better...she still had that fear. Fear that she'd eventually drive the Kryptonian away. If not her, then her psychotic brother.

Lena pulled into a local pizza shop that was a part of a corner store. She was amazed that the shop could survive in such a rural area outside of the city, but with Kara frequenting the area, Lena would not at all be surprised to learn that the girl single-handedly helped boost the sales of this mom and pop store.

The gray haired woman behind the counter didn’t seem too surprised when Lena ordered six pizzas with a variety of toppings, breadsticks and an order of hot wings. (she ordered extra to make up for the absence of Chinese food). When Lena went to pay for the order, after picking out three different types of sodas and some water (she had no idea how hungry an alien and Metahuman would be after a vigorous work-out, and she wasn't taking any chances), the older woman simply smiled at her. “Having a party, dear?”

And really, Lena was very much shocked, if not relieved, that the woman didn’t recognize her—or better yet, simply didn’t care who she was and who her family was, “Oh. Oh, yes I suppose. A small get-together with my girlfriend and...mutual friends.” Lena finished, smile unsure, but the woman didn’t even flinch at the word 'girlfriend'. She just smiled even more as she bagged Lena's drinks.

“Usually when we get an order like this, pretty little blonde thing comes in. Ray of sunshine that one. Never see her around these parts, though.”

“Yes, that might be my girlfriend.” this time Lena's smile had more confidence, and a hint of pride, “Um, we live nearby, but she's expressed interest here so I decided to make the trip.” In all honestly, it was just luck and convenience that Lena even walked in here. She was positive this would be the first of many trips into the pizza shop.

“Pass along my hello, Ms. Luthor, will you?”

Lena prided herself in years of training to hide her genuine surprise of being caught off guard in general. She'd paid with cash and yet this older woman, a gentle soul, recognized her and didn’t care. It was...something a woman with her wounds would never get used to. “I...I will, thank you. But please, just call me Lena.” Lena called after the woman when she finally remembered to respond but she was already through the kitchen door. The pizzas were done in record time, and when Lena finally got back to her car, she saw a lone figure with a familiar mask leaning against it, taking advantage of the shadows. Lena raised a brow as she put the food in the backseat.

“Is this your way of saying you need a ride?”

Batgirl didn’t rise to the bait, “I don't know what your angle is here, Luthor, but I will put you down if you hurt her.”

“I understand you're Kara's friend, Ms. Lane (Lucy's eyes widened behind her mask) but instead of making threats every time you look at me, perhaps you should talk to me like I'm a person.” Lena slammed the door shut, and made to move around to the driver’s side, but a firm forearm pressed against her throat as she was pushed up against the vehicle stopped her cold.

“How?” Lucy growled, eyes narrowed, but Lena was past the point of being affected by the shorter woman's death glares and threats.

“I'm Lena Luthor, Ms. Lane, with an IQ of 220, just five points shy of Lex's. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? This,” Lena reached up and flicked one of Lucy's pointy bat-ears, trying to ignore the added pressure to her throat, “is just icing on the cake. I've known for a while, and believe me. If I were anything like my brother, I would’ve done something with this information a while ago.”

It could have been five minutes, or thirty seconds before Lucy finally eased her hold on the taller brunette, backing away slowly. She prided her entire career on spotting a liar and keeping the upper hand as she climbed her way to the top without the help of her overbearing father. And she hated to admit that Lena Luthor was not lying—the woman has been nothing but sincere since Lucy laid eyes on her. Even from the shadows, when she spied on the L-Corp CEO, Lena didn’t raise any red flags—national security wise. But the woman had issues—then again, so did everyone else.

“Fine.” Lena knew by Lucy's tone, that they weren’t on the same page—yet, but she just saw it as another step in the right direction. When Lena finally got into the driver's seat, Lucy was already buckled in and her mask was sitting in her lap. Lucy saw Lena's double glance and scowled, “This doesn’t change anything, Luthor.”

“Of course not.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

By the time they arrived at the warehouse, the sight before them was one of awe. The junkyard cars were gone. In fact, the entire warehouse was gone. There was nothing there except a blur of blue, red and yellow...seemingly moving in a circle to the naked eye, picking up dust and making a ruckus, but Lena knew they were doing much more than that. She couldn't help but stare in wonder at such a beautiful sight and Lucy closed her mouth soundly.

“Holy shit.”

Lena reached into the backseat and grabbed the first box of pizza and opened it, “I've seen the blueprint, Ms. Lane. They’re fast, but it will take a moment for them to finish.”

Lucy eyed the pizza skeptically, but she was starving. She finally relented and took a slice that had the most pepperoni and Lena simply smiled, “And stop calling me Ms. Lane… Makes me sound old, Luthor. Just call me Lucy...when I'm not wearing the mask.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I'm not a moron, Lucy. And if I'm to call you Lucy...”

“Lena, it is.”

“Thank you.”

Content to eat in silence, Lucy chose to watch the scene in front of her while Lena decided to finish up her email drafts and send them off so she could enjoy the rest of her day. Safely in the arms of the woman she was sure she was falling in love with.

Lena finally put her phone away and looked at her silent companion briefly, “I don't care if you will ever like me, Lucy, I'm used to it...but I do want to give you my word that I will never intentionally harm Kara.”

Lucy stared at Lena with an unreadable expression, “I've lost many friends to a senseless war, Luthor, a war that I thought I once understood. But now? I'm not so sure… When I finally came back to stateside...” Lucy trailed off, looking grimly out the windshield. “Everything had changed. Aliens, Metahumans... supervillains. It was hard to understand. I was stuck in a desert where time stood still, and the entire world moved on. There was more hatred, racism was taken to a new level, and my father was right in the middle of everything...and by association, so was I.”

“I can relate.” Lena commented softly, and she could. Between her shady mother and insane brother, Lena was thrust into a life full of suspicion, hate and shadows without a guide. Her battle scars weren’t as visible as others’, but they were just as impressive.

“Kara was the only person to respect me enough to be honest. I've been home for three years and she was the only one to be my friend, a real one. After I found out she was an alien...I was angry...and I felt betrayed.”

“But?”

Lucy shrugged, exhaling heavily, “There's a lot more to Kara Zor-El than anyone will ever know, and when I realized that, I just...couldn't stay mad at her. Hell, I was doing exactly what she was doing; except I'm human.”

“Is that why you went to Gotham? To stop hiding from yourself?”

“I wasn't hiding, per se. More like, I was lost..I lost part of myself overseas, and lost the rest of me when I came back home...trying to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I was on a path to self-destruction, but Kara… She doesn’t know this, but she helped me a lot in the long run.”

Lena smiled; that was her Kara. Even with all the anger bubbling beneath that granite skin of hers, the sadness and confusion and lust—Kara still just wanted to help others. Directly or indirectly, it was just the type of person the Kryptonian was, and that fire is what continued to draw Lena in like a moth to a flame.

Lena startled slightly when there was a soft tap on her window. She turned to see Kara standing there smiling and Lucy rolled her eyes, but she truly was happy that one of the true friends she had in this world could find happiness, despite all odds. Even if she did pick Lena Luthor of all people to bond with. The CEO rolled down the window as the dust settled, and The Flash popped up behind her girlfriend with a wide smile and just like Kara, he reminded the two brunettes of a puppy.

“Well, you guys ready to see this or what?!” he beamed, almost bouncing in his boots, breathing deeply. Lena wondered just how fast he had to have been running to get winded.

Lucy raised a curious brow, “But there's nothing there. Just dirt...and footprints?”

“Oh...oh right! Drive forward a little bit.” the excitement radiating from the two superheroes was hard to brush off and Lena found herself sharing their enthusiasm. “I swear this is the coolest thing ever, thank you!” Kara reached and kissed Lena (ignoring Lucy's fake gagging) and the CEO wasn't aware that she could smile so much up until this moment.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“Hey, Winn, have you seen Kara today?” James asked, perching himself on the edge of the IT's desk, ignoring the annoyed glare.

“Um, no. but Ms. Grant has been looking for her since,” he lowered his voice, “that Metahuman incident at L-Corp. Have you tried to call Alex?”

James gave him a 'what do you think' look, “Yeah, she doesn’t know where she is either. I'm getting kinda worried...with all these Metahumans and then Batgirl showing up...maybe it's time we call in the big guy. I mean, she's not even talking to you. Something is wrong, right?”

Winn mentally rolled his eyes, “Look, Kara is my best friend. What happened between us has nothing to do with you, man. Alright? And do you remember how well it turned out when you called Su—er, _him,_ last time?”

James shook his head, standing tall. “I'm just trying to look out for her, Winn. Is the DEO even trying? Ever since you started helping them out, it seems like I'm the only one trying to watch her back.”

“Watch her back or date her? The line seems to blur with you, Olsen.”

“Whoa, man, low blow. That's between Kara and I, not you. I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just trying to help.”

“Yeah?” Winn looked up from his computer screen, and James didn’t think the shorter man could look so...angry, “I think if she wanted your help, she would’ve asked for it by now. Why don't you go back to Metropolis and let the real heroes do their jobs in peace.”

James' jaw clenched several times, knowing that if he said anything he would regret it, and Winn was his friend. He sighed deeply, shaking his head sadly, “I was hoping you’d be with me on this.”

“I was Kara's friend before I was yours, dude. Now go away before Ms. Grant comes out here...I'm barely surviving without you making it worse.” Winn scooted his chair as far into his cubicle as possible, hunching over his keyboard pretending to work (he finished his daily task ages ago).

James adjusted his tie, as he peeked over his shoulder—a little startled to see Cat’s piercing gaze staring directly at him, studying him as if she heard their conversation. James tried to hold her steady gaze confidently, but he eventually looked away and went back to his own office, tail tucked between his legs.

Cat watched the bald man until he disappeared around the corner before rising from her desk with her tumbler of M&M's and making her way out to her balcony. Taking a seat and enjoying the sun while it was still out, her eyes curiously drifted to L-Corp's building across the way, but in perfect view. It wasn't hard for her to connect the dots, and it seemed things were about to get interesting in National City very soon.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a week or so since I updated, I lost a little wind, but I watched the first half of the second season again more closely, and caught that second wind. Lol.
> 
> Anyway, slowish chapter? But I'm happy with it, plus...Winn. Our SuperSquad needs more than one Genius, right? James' invitation got lost in the shredder.
> 
> Thank you **littlecupcake** for being my awesome Beta!
> 
> Enjoy the holidays, be safe!


	15. Another Day In Paradise

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It has been two and half weeks since Kara and Barry have tore down Kara's warehouse and built an underground lair three or four stories underground in it's wake. They used the scrap metal from the cars to build it's structure to keep the Earth from falling down on all of their heads and creating a hole in the Earth. Of course it was Lena and L-Corp that made the entire place operational. But it was tricky since the location was out of the way and Lena couldn't exactly move a generator that had enough power to light up an entire city for twenty or thirty years. They had to get creative to stay off the radar but it was Lucy (shockingly, given how _against_ this entire idea she's been lately) that suggested that Lena move the generator to L-Corp to support its on site projects. It wasn't a bad idea, and though Lena had to back up that fabrication by allowing that power to be funneled into some of L-Corp's labs—Kara was still able to run five cables deep underground, far from National City's pipelines, from L-Corp and Kara's new lair. Which still needed a name. She was still working on that one.

The place had electricity, running water and clean air but it was freezing because no one was there to make it feel like home. Between Supergirl and Batgirl keeping National City's crime rate down, and Kara trying to keep her job and Lena trying to keep the board off of her back about every little thing. All three women have been running themselves ragged all over National City and any free time that they _did_ have, were spent snoozing in someone's living room or office.

Lucy had been following up numerous leads dealing with Cadmus at all hours of the night but those tips either led her straight for a six on one fight or a dead end. She was getting tired of coming up empty handed almost every night but she knew she was on the right track because the goons were tracking _her_ down instead of the other way around. She knew then that she was kicking in all of the right doors.

 _And speaking of kicking in doors._ Both Kara and Lena jumped at the sudden sound (and the fact that Kara apparently didn’t hear her coming was a testament to how _exhausted_ she was. Of how they all were). Lucy, still wrangling the six pizza boxes in her arms, kicked the door closed. Kara was off of the sofa in a split second and took all of the boxes from Lucy's grasp. Which the shorter brunette was grateful for, between her moonlighting gear in her special assault backpack and those pizza's, _and_ the fight she barely won half an hour ago? She was ready to pass out for the next few days. As Kara was quietly fixing them all a plate of pizza, Lena had rose from the sofa and retrieved an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it up in a clean towel and silently handed it to Lucy who was now sprawled on the loveseat.

Lucy took the ice-pack and placed it on her ribs under her shirt with a grunt of gratitude but of course Lena being Lena couldn't let the domestic peace last, “Perhaps next time you should duck, Lane. I hear it does wonders for your face.”

“Know what else does wonders for your face, Luthor? Sleep. You look like shit and it's terrifying. Go away.”

“Guys, come on, lets just watch a movie and relax while we can tonight.” Kara rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and her best friend, they have been getting along better lately but it wasn't perfect. Lena sat next to her girlfriend and took the offered plate of pizza with a chaste but meaningful kiss, while Lucy just gagged and began to slowly eat her own pizza.

They were watching a thriller movie but none of them were paying too much attention to it. They each had something on their minds, though for Kara it was more of guilty thoughts rather than business like Lena and Lucy. Kara was thinking about Alex...she missed her sister so much but they had been growing apart for a while and Kara really didn’t have anyone to blame for that but herself. She was still lying to Alex (and the DEO by extension) about her relationship status and it wasn't as bad as it sounded—just _who_ she was in a relationship with and Kara loved Lena with all of her heart and it was too much of a risk telling her adoptive sister. And Kara was also lying to Alex (and, again, the DEO by extension) about knowing Batgirl's identity and motives for being in National City.

Batgirl was practically her best friend and her literal partner in crime, well heroics, and her roommate. But to be fair, Kara knew that Alex had been keeping a secret or two from her as well, but she had no right to be upset or offended.

And ultimately on a deeper level, she was aware that she was choosing Lena, Lucy and all of the new changes in her life above all else. Kara wasn't exactly too sure how she was supposed to feel about it all, but it wasn't guilt. Not really.

The bright screen from her TV caught her attention and she realized that one, she had been eating everything while on autopilot. And two, Lena and Lucy were fast asleep. Kara smiled and set her plate aside and carefully removed her glasses. She let the credits on the screen roll while she just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of Lena leaning against her, snoring softly and listening to her heart beat. It was slow and steady, and it was comforting. It took away all of the aches and pains of the day. Kara was reluctant to leave her spot, she wanted nothing more than to just give into her sleep and put off her tasks for another night.

She couldn't of course, if they wanted to get their project rolling—someone needed to bite the bullet and it might as well be here. Besides, Cat had her out of the office for the next two days. She could always sleep later.

Using her superspeed, Kara cleaned up their small mess in the living room and put away the remaining pizza slices into the refrigerator and put the two women into their respective beds. Kara donned her super suit and was out of the window. She kept a low profile as she flew to L-Corp to retrieve the trailer that contained everything the Lena personally ordered for their home away from home. It still needed a name.

The Kryptonian held her cape so that it wouldn't get caught on anything as she made her way into L-Corp's private lot. Using her x-ray vision Kara found her target easily within seconds. She glided over and then disconnected the trailer from the cab as gently as she could considering she had no idea how to really do such an action. Hefting the trailer onto her shoulders, Kara disappeared into the night and headed for the outskirts of the city.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_The following afternoon..._

Kara opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to stop them from burning until they focused and she found herself staring at a pair of high heeled, red bottom louboutins. Kara didn’t dare blink as her eyes traveled higher up taking in those pale and shapely legs to the skirt that _just_ brushed the top of those cute knees that Lena hated so much (but Kara loved them) to the silky green blouse that was neatly tucked in and were missing a few buttons at the top and Lena was both amused and concerned for her girlfriend.

“Blue eyes?”

Kara was on her feet, nearly taking herself out with her own cape when it got caught on the heel of her boot. Kara's face was bright red as she reached up to fix the glasses that weren’t on her face, “Oh, uh, Lena. Hi, good morning. Or is it afternoon? Why are you here?” Lena simply raised an eyebrow which had Kara quickly back peddling, “I mean not that you can't be here, this is your place too, I was just...you're usually at work by now. And this isn’t L-Corp.”

Lena chuckled, shaking her head unable to keep a straight face, “I took the day off when I woke up all alone and cold.” though she was clearly teasing, Kara could still hear the gentle question between the lines.

The Kryptonian gestured around them, “I, um, well, I couldn't really sleep last night so I just came here to work off some energy...I'm sorry if I worried you, Lena.”

“It's alright baby,” Lena reassured her hero, setting her purse down on the table next to the two dozen donuts and kolaches that were all for Kara since she had eaten her own share during the drive. “Just leave a note next time. So...this is everything from the truck?”

Kara nodded, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and pulled the brunette closer, loving that she got to be the one to hold Lena like this, “Yeah, you ordered a lot more than I thought you did but this place looks great doesn’t it?”

Lena was looking around appreciatively, “Better than I could have imagined truthfully. We still have ways to go in terms of the Metahuman and alien containment units, and keeping this place off the radar. I know we are _several_ feet underground, but it's not impossible to find us once we really get this place up and running. Especially when we move your Aunt here. They'll be looking, and we cannot afford to be found so early.” when Lena looked back at Kara, the alien had a goofy smile on her face, “What?”

“Nothing, nothing, um, it's just...it's just that you're so beautiful a-and thoughtful. I just...I still can't believe I'm this lucky is all.”

“How do you think I feel when I wake up next to you in the mornings?” Lena replied, tenderly and she could've sworn Kara's eyes grew a shade lighter as her eyes brightened and it took her breath away.

They stood in each others embrace for a while, neither sure how long and Kara was ignoring her hungry stomach. She was enjoying being in Lena's arms too much to let anything that could wait disturb their time together. It felt as if it's been forever since they were simply able to just be...there.

“Lucy said she'd ask Batman for a few pointers for keeping off the radar, he likes me better than Superman so I think he'll say yes.”

“Baby... _everyone_ likes you better than Superman. Now,” Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara, before reluctantly stepping out of her arms but kept their hands linked, “Care to give me a tour of our home away from home?”

“Certainly Ms. Luthor but, um, can I eat first?” on cue, Kara's stomach howled like a wild beast deprived of sanity.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I lost my wind but it finally picked up again when I started to watch all of the DC TV shows again to get some more ideas. Not gonna lie, I had to reread this one myself cause I forgot about a lot sadly. So I have to do a filler this time.:)
> 
> Anyway, the lair. I had a picture but eh, towards the end I figured I'd just tell you. It's Star Labs 2.0 because that shit is soooooo cool, but it's underground like the Batcave and DEO put together. Better than Superdork's ice prison that's for sure.
> 
> Anyway, later!
> 
> C_S


End file.
